Leyendo las aventuras de Percy Jackson con los Dioses y semidioses
by rawr222
Summary: Esta anvientada en 1986, viene héroes de todo los tiempos. Percy y Anabeth vienen en la misión del laberinto despues de la erupción del volcan. Veamos las reacciones de la gente cuando leen
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

_Año 1986. El Monte Olimpo._

Era el solsticio de verano, y como siempre los 12 atletas olímpicos se encontraban reunidos en una gran sala con el mismo número de tronos que dioses había. Eran asientos gigantes de unos 6 metros de altura, y cada uno estaba representado por el color que usaban o les representaban y tallados en ellos sus animales sagrados.

En esas reuniones siempre se montaba un gran barullo, y no era por que contaban chistes, historias o simplemente hicieron una gracia…no, ellos no podían comportarse como una familia normal. Siempre a gritos y echándose la culpa unos a otros, viendo a ver quién era el mejor de todos o el mayor, o del cómo pudiste secuestrar a mi hija o_, ¡cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí! ¡A tu esposa!_ Vamos lo que se dice un familia de lo más corrientita ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo se han podido deteriorar tanto las cosas? –dijo Hestia con forma de niña pequeña de unos seis años, moviendo con un palo el fuego del hogar casi inexistente. Aunque ella no era parte de los 12 olímpicos, a ellos les gustaba que estuviera presente.

En el centro de la habitación se abrió un vórtice negro, como una especie de agujero negro, de donde salieron tres mujeres de cabello negro y rostro joven y pálido que no expresaba ninguna emoción, vestían con túnicas azules oscuras que las tapaban por completo, de pies a cabeza. Clotho se encontraba en el medio sujetando un extremo del hilo que llevaban, Atropos estaba posicionada en medio de las tres con unas tijeras de color dorado a punto de cortar el hilo y al otro lado, estaba Lachesis que sujetaba el ovillo y le tensaba, ayudada por su hermana Clotho.

-Dioses –hablo Atropos con voz suave pero imponente mirando a los dioses, mientras sus hermanas no apartaban la vista del hilo. Zeus fue a darles la bienvenida a la Sala del Trono, pero levantó la mano para que se detuviera. –Ahórrate el discursito Zeus, no queremos perder el tiempo con un insolente como tú. Hemos venido a avisaros.

-¿De qué, mis señoras? –preguntó Atenea totalmente interesada por lo que tenían que decir.

Atropos bajo la vista hacia el hilo, y su hermana Clotho la alzó para contestar.

-El futuro está en muy malas condiciones por vuestra culpa, por como gobernáis. Cuando terminemos de explicar que es lo que ocurre, mandaremos una serie de libros para que podáis leerlos y ver lo que pasara. –bajo la mirada, y su hermana Lachesis la alzó tomando el relevo.

-Queremos que leáis, para que en un futuro enmendéis vuestros errores aunque gracias a un semidiós, que por cierto es del que vais a leer, os ayudara. –Esta vez las tres levantaron la mirada para ver a los dioses y hablar a la vez.

-Su nombre es Percy Jackson –contestaron a la vez en perfecta sincronía para aclarar las dudas de los dioses. –Y es el mejor héroe de la historia.

¡¿Cómo?! –bramó Zeus con enfado levantándose de su trono, agarró su perno maestro y apuntó a as moiras. Los dioses miraron estupefactos como su Rey pudo apuntar a las parcas con tal descaro. –_Mi hijo _Hércules_ es _el mejor héroe de la historia, no ese semidiós. –Escupió lo último con asco. Nadie era mejo que su hijo.

-Baje el perno insolente –hablaron con una calma mortal. –_Su _hijo no le llega a los talones a _este_ héroe ni tampoco los amigos que le acompañan, así que cállese.

Zeus a regañadientes se sentó, pero no dejo de fulminar con la mirada a las tres mujeres.

-Muy bien dicho esto nos iremos, pero antes de marcharnos diremos que no podréis aniquilar o lastimar a nadie, y… por cierto vendrán héroes de distintos tiempos. –Con eso dicho las parcas se fueron como vinieron, entrando en una especie de vórtice negro.

En el momento que las tres mujeres desparecieron, surgieron tres luces blancas muy brillantes, lo que causaron que los dioses se tapasen y/o cerrasen los ojos por la intensidad de la luz. En el centro aparecieron los héroes griegos del pasado, vistiendo las armaduras de guerra. Al lado izquierdo, se encontraban un grupo se semidioses con las camisetas moradas y en los brazos un tatuaje con las letras SPQR, en seguida los dioses pensaron en los romanos, estaban nerviosos ya que al otro lado se encontraban los griego vistiendo las camisas naranjas que los representaban. Miraban todos notablemente confusos el lugar.

-Ja-Jason –dijo una chica del grupo de los romanos. Vestía con una túnica morada, haciendo notar que ella era la pretora. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo peinado en una trenza con tez blanca y ojos marrones. Su postura era rígida y se notaba que se hacía de respetar.

Un chico rubio, alto, con corte militar, ojos azules eléctricos y una pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior, miro con incredulidad a la chica que lo había llamado. Poco a poco Jason se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Reyna… -dijo con voz baja, era imposible verla de nuevo, a su amiga, y a su legión (aunque en ese mismo momento lo odiaran por el suceso de Nueva Roma). Dio un paso más cerca estirando los brazos y la apretó contra él. –Me alegro tanto d verte.

-Yo también. –Le respondió aceptando gustosamente el abrazo de su amigo, porque en realidad era solo eso, su amigo.

Una chica con el pelo castaño (y con plumas en él), de tez morena y ojos caleidoscópicos, raspó ruidosamente la garganta, haciendo saber que ese momento la incomodaba bastante. Jason la sonrió de modo tranquilizador y se volvió a Reyna.

-Lo de Nueva Roma… yo quería explicar… -fue interrumpido por Zeus que por la falta de atención en él, lanzó un rayo.

-Dramático… -murmuró Hera a su lado masajeándose las sienes con los dedos índices.

-Presentaos ahora mismo, y prestar un poco más de respeto ante nosotros. –Mandó con voz furiosa.

Al instante 300 personas (mínimo) se arrodillaron ante los dioses, menos unas 100 personas que pertenecían al bando griego estaban de pie mirándolos, negándose a mostrar respeto hacia ellos.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?! –grito Zeus indignado. –Mostradnos sumisión en este mismo instante.

-No –gritó enojada una chica vestida de punk, con el pelo negro de punta, ojos azules eléctricos (al igual que Jason) y tez blanquecina haciendo notar algunas pecas esparcidas por su rostro. -¿Por qué deberíamos _padre_?

-¡¿Padre?! –gritó enfurecida Hera. -¡¿Cómo que padre?! ¡Zeus! ¡Otra vez me has engañado!

-¿Qué? ¡No! –dijo confundido. Él no había roto el pacto. –Ella no es mi hija. Yo no tengo hijos.

-¿Perdón? –dijeron enojados Jason y la chica. –Y ¿nosotros que somos entonces? –dijeron señalándose el uno al otro sin dejar de mirar al Rey de los dioses.

-Esperen, esperen –dijo Artemisa interrumpiendo la confusa conversación - ¿No dijeron las parcas que vendrían héroes de distintos tiempos?

-Sí hermana, tienes razón –la apoyo Atenea –seguramente los campamentos tanto romano como griego son de un futuro próximo al año en el que estamos.

-Perdone madre, pero ¿cómo que de un futuro próximo? –pregunto un chico con el pelo rubio ondulado y con ojos grises. _Mi hijo seguramente _pensó Atenea.

-Las parcas os han enviado al año 1986 para leer unos libros de un héroe, así que por favor, si son tan amables de decirnos vuestros nombres, os lo agradeceríamos mucho. –Le respondió amablemente Hestia, a lo que todo el campamento la sonrió con una sonrisa afectuosa y asintieron con la cabeza lo que sorprendió a la diosa. Nadie la hacía caso nunca.

-¿Por qué no empezamos por los del pasado? –inquirió Apolo. Los semidioses asintieron acuerdo con lo que el dios había dicho. Se sintió feliz porque… ¡le habían hecho caso!

Un chico de pelo castaño y con un poco de barba en su rostro y de cuerpo demasiado musculoso se acerco primero a los dioses con orgullo en sus ojos azules eléctricos y se arrodillo frente a su padre Zeus.

-Hercules, hijo de Zeus y el mayor héroe de la historia –se levantó con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara. Los semidioses griegos bufaron ante lo dicho, a lo que Hercules les miro con el ceño fruncido y con confusión en sus ojos y se dirigió al trono de su padre para sentarse a sus pies.

El siguiente en pasar fue un chico de un buen cuerpo, se veía un poco más viejo que Hercules, con el pelo castaño clarito y ojos azules eléctricos. Se arrodillo ante su padre.

-Perseo –ante el nombre, los griegos pusieron mala cara y bajaron la cabeza –hijo de Zeus y asesino de Medusa. –Dijo y se sentó junto a su hermano, pero a una distancia considerable.

Otro chico de buean aspecto físico y de buen atractico con el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes se adelantó, primero fue a arrodillarse frente a Zeus y luego a Poseidón.

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón y asesino del mino tauro –dijo con notable orgullo en su voz. Se levantó y se fue a los pies de su padre el cual le sonrió con orgullo y le alborotó el pelo.

-Orión, hijo de Poseidón –dijo un chico alto rubio y de ojos verdes, era muy parecido a su hermano. Hizo lo mismo que su hermano primero se arrodillo ante Zeus y luego ante su padre. Poseidón hizo le hizo lo mismo que a Teseo, protesto pero tenía una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

Artemisa miro a Orión, que estaba hablando con Teseo y Perseo, y recordó todo lo que vivió con él, pero lo borro de su mente, eso ya era el pasado. Apolo a su lado miro con lastima a su hermana, la protegería de todo, pase lo que pase.

-Muy bien, que sigan los del futuro –prosiguió Hera con un toque de aburrimiento en su voz.

Los romanos dieron un paso adelantándose a los griegos mirando con suficiencia, lo que provocó que rodaron los ojos.

Todos se arrodillaron ante los dioses y empezaron con las presentaciones.

-Octavio, augur y descendiente de Apolo –dijo un chico de pelo corto rubio, con ojos azules fríos y a su costado llevaba colgado un osito de peluche.

-Reyna, petor de la legión de Nueva Roma.

Una vez presentados todos los romanos, siguieron los griegos que ya estaban aburridos de todo esto. La primera fue la chica Punk.

-Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa.

-¿Cómo que teniente? –dijo preocupada la diosa de la caza.

-Sí, mi señora –dijo mirándola con mirada triste –más tarde le explico.

-Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter .

-¡Ah! ¡Encima con la mismas! –replicó malhumorada Hera. –Es un sinvergüenza –murmuró por lo bajo para que nadie la oyera.

-Katie Gardner –siguió una chica castaña clarita con una flor en el pelo, con ojos verdes oscuros y con pecas en la cara. –Hija de Deméter.

-Piper Mclean, Hija de Afrodita. –Dijo la chica de ojos caleidoscópicos.

-¡Ahhhh! –grito Afrodita, saltando del asiento y acercándose a su hija para pellizcarle los mofletes. -¡Pero qué mona!

-Mama… -dijo Piper totalmente abochornada.

-Vale, vale… -dijo la diosa con una mueca en su cara, y se volvió a su trono.

-Hazel Lavesque, hija de Plutón –dijo una chica de unos 13 años con la piel oscura, piel oscura con el pelo rizado castaño y ojos dorados.

-¡Hades! –bramó Zeus con enojo, fulminando a su hermano con sus ojos.

-P-pe-pero tu…deberías… -tartamudeo Hades sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Su pequeña…

-Y no es el único padre. Soy Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades –dijo el chico con tez pálida y ojos oscuros, era de unos trece años y vestía una chaqueta de aviador.

-¡Otro! –te dejo adivinar quién lo dijo.

-En realidad, nosotros dos nacimos antes del tratado mucho antes. –Aclaro Hazel con voz tímida.

-Correcto.

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte –siguió un chico asiático con carita de panda, con un cuerpo voluminoso para su edad y su cabello al igual que el de Jason y todos los romanos varones estaba cortado al estilo militar y era de color oscuro.

-Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares –gruño una chica con bastantes músculos en el cuerpo. Tenía los ojos de un color rojizo igual que el pelo que lo tenía atado con una tela.

-Chris Rodriguez, hijo de Hermes –contesto un chico latinoamericano, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la hija de Ares, que acepto inmediatamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ares frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que su hija estuviera con un chico, vale que no hubiera nacido, pero era su hijita y era muy celoso con sus hijas. Fulminó al chico con la mirada, que enseguida apartó el brazo de la chica que le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Sigamos –gruño Ares al igual que su hija anteriormente, siguiendo con la mirada fulminante al hijo de Hermes.

-Travis y…

-Connor…

-Stoll –terminaron los gemelos a la vez. Eran altos y delgados como Chris con cuerpos bien formados de tanto correr por el campamento intentando pillar a las dríades . Tenían el pelo castaño con los ojos azules claritos con nariz puntiaguda y sonrisa traviesa. –Hijos de Hermes, los bromistas del campamento junto con Chris. –El aludido levanto la mano.

-Muy bien, esos son mis chicos –sonrió a sus hijos con la misma sonrisa que ellos traían puestas.

-Will Solace, hijo de Apolo –dijo un chico alto con cuerpo tonificado, con el pelo rubio y brillante con ondulaciones y de ojos azules.

-Leo ´´el increible´´ Valdez –dijo un chico elfo latino bajito con orejas puntiagudas, cuerpo delgado, ojos castaños al igual que su cabello ondulado.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oráculo de Delfos –se presentó una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes brillantes y con la ropa manchada de salpicaduras de pintura.

-¿Mi oráculo tiene nuevo cuerpo? –dijo con los ojos como platos mirando a la chica, esta asintió con la cabeza sonriente. -¡Yupi! –gritó levantándose de su trono y haciendo un mini bailecito.

-Apolo, siéntate y calla –dijo su tío Hades

-Sí, tío H –contestó el dios del Sol sacándole la lengua. Los romanos se quedaron estupefactos ante la reacción del dios.

Siguieron así hasta que finalmente se presentaron todos, incluido Quirón.

-Muy bien y los lib… -fue interrumpido por un paquete que le cayó encima de la cabeza, haciendo que se cayera de bruces al suelo. -¡Ay!

Todos en la sala se reían a carcajadas, aunque los romanos disimulaban más que los griegos y los héroes de la antigüedad.

-¡Gracias moiras! –exclamo Artemisa, estirando los brazos al cielo.

-¡Silencio! –rugió Zeus ya cansado de tanto barullo.-Atenea coge los libros y lee los títulos.

-Padre, ¿podría traer a mis cazadoras? –preguntó Artemisa.

Zeus suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, pero aceptó a la petición de su hija. En un abrir y cerrar los ojos las cazadoras estaban presentes en el salón con sus uniformes y arcos.

-¿Mi señora? –cuestionó una chica con una tiara de plata (igual que la de Thalia) en la cabeza mostrando a entender que ella era la teniente. La hija de Zeus se removió incomoda en su lugar ante su presencia.

-Os he convocado porque vamos a leer los libros del mayor héroe de la historia y no, no es Hercules –escupió su nombre con asco. –Es un tal… ¿Cómo era? –chascó los dedos intentando recordar el nombre.

-Percy Jackson. –Contestó Deméter sonriendo a su sobrina.

-Gracias tía Demeter –le dio una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Percy?... –susurro Katie casi inaudible, pero su madre la oyó.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces, hija? –preguntó curiosa su madre inclinándose sobre el asiento para saber la respuesta de Katie.

-Es…es mi hermano –murmuró cabizbaja, como toda la parte griega más Reyna, Jason, Frank y Hazel.

-¿El es mi hijo? –cuestiono sorprendida. Ninguno de sus hijos o hijas destacaba, se les caracterizaba como tranquilos.

-No –contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios –el era como mi hermano, en el último año nos acercamos mucho; me enseño a mejorar en la espada y siempre me ayudaba a cazarlos –señalo a los Stolls –cuando me hacían una broma y era muy celoso, no le gustaba que los chicos coquetearan conmigo porque decía que era su hermanita pequeña, que solo me dejaría estar con el indicado, era un Idiota. –Termino con una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla, que se la quito rápidamente. Travis al notar eso, paso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la apretó contra su hombro y murmuro contra su oreja ´´ey, tranquila´´. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los orbes azules de Travis y sonrió ya más tranquila. –Gracias.

-Ya me cae bien –contestó una risueña Deméter. –Entonces ya lo tomo como mi hijo.

Los griegos sonrieron con añoranza los echaban mucho de menos. De repente una luz entre verde esmeralda y gris inundo la sala. Aparecieron dos figuras en la sala de unos 14 años y parecían muy confundidos. Katie y Thalia sin decir nada fueron a la figura del chico que era de una estatura media para su edad, con el pelo negro y ojos verdes como el océano. Las chicas lo atraparon entre los brazos y empezaron a llorar. El chico sintiéndose muy incómodo las dio unos golpecitos torpes en la espalda mientras miraba interrogante a la chica rubia de su lado que tenía los ojos grises y era de la misma altura que el chico, bueno un poquito más baja. Al igual que su amigo, ella fue atrapada por dos pares de brazos que pertenecían a Piper y Hazel. Los demás griego veían la escena boquiabiertos era Percy y Annabeth… más pequeños pero era ellos, de eso no había duda.

-Oh dioses Percy… -sollozaba Katie en su hombro. Las chicas eran más altas que él, obviamente por la diferencia de edad. –Te hemos echado mucho de menos. Te he echado mucho de menos. –Decía entre hipidos.

-¿Katie? –preguntó Percy totalmente descocertado. Vale eran amigos, pero nunca llegaron tan cerca, pero además porque todos sus amigos parecían unos tres años más mayor que él. A su lado Annabeth estaba igual de confusa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Y ¿Quiénes sois?

Apolo llegó al lado de los chicos, y les toco las frentes con las puntas de los dedos mostrándoles todo lo sucedido hasta el momento.

-Así que… ¿sois del futuro? –preguntó estúpidamente Percy obviamente sabiendo la respuesta.

-Eres un seso de algas, Percy, ¡pues claro que si¡ ¿no los ves? Son como… tres años mayores que nosotros.

Siguieron así un rato, pero no les interrumpieron, los griegos extrañaban sus peleas y discusiones y su coqueteo que extrañamente no sabían nunca que lo utilizaban.

-Bueno, esperad luego seguís discutiendo pero tengo que hacer esto –cogió de la camisa a Percy y le dio un abrazo apretado, lo que genero a Annabeth una presión en el pecho que no le gustaba y se cruzó de brazos al ver la imagen de Rachel abrazando a su Percy… osea a Percy a secas. A Will le paso un poco más de lo mismo viendo como Rachel lo abrazaba así que fue a separarlos.

-Bueno bueno bueno… que nos le asfixias, Rach. –Río sin humor, era amigo de Percy, pero Rachel era ´´su chica´´ y solo ´´suya´´´. Apolo arrugó el entrecejo.

-Sí, no vaya a ser que se ahogue ¿no? –Annabeth sonrió falsamente, dándole unos golpes demasiado fuertes en la espalda.

-Awww…,no te pongas celosa, Annabeth –dijo Rachel.

La rubia totalmente roja negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no estaba celosa y era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Percy el cual estaba sonriendo por la vergüenza de Annabeth.

-¡No te rías! –gritó enojada.

-No me rio –exclamo el pelinegro con las manos en alto, pero no funciono porque se llevó un puñetazo en el estómago. –Auuu….

-Por idiota.

-Bueno basta ya. Preséntense –dijo Hera enfadada por ser ignorada.

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atanea –le gruño a la diosa, hacía apenas nada que se le había encontrado en el laberinto.

-Percy Jackson, hijo de …. –fue interrumpido por una nota que llego y le cayó en la cabeza. La cogió, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a leer:

_Querido Percy:_

_Perdónanos por favor, pero al traerte aquí tuvimos que aceptar que lamentablemente tuvieras una… maldición. Es decir, que lo que te pase en los libros, por ejemplo, una herida en la cabeza, esa herida se te materializara en ese mismo momento en el que estes leyendo. Perdon._

_Las Moiras._

_P.D. No digas el nombre de tu padre divino hasta que salga en el libro._

La salase quedó en complemento silenció mirando fijamente a Percy que en sus manos se encontraba la nota cada vez más arrugada hasta que se rompió.

-¿Esto es una broma? –dijo en voz baja.

-Percy… -Annabeth dijo poniéndose a su lado y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. –Todo pasara rápido ya lo veras, y cuanto antes mejor –picoteó su mejilla, lo que puso rojo a ambos y sus amigos por detrás se reían de ellos.

-Sí, tienes razón, leamos cuanto antes –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Muy bien héroes –dijo Hestia, levantó la mano y parecieron un montón de sillones y sofás. Los semidioses se sentaron gustosos ya que estaban cansados de estar cansados. Los amigos de la ´´pareja´´. Toda la gente que no pudo saludarla anteriormente lo hizo ahora felices de poder volver a verlos.

-Bueno ¿empezamos? –preguntó Atenea irritada, ya deseando empezar la lectura.

La sala respondió con un coro de ´´_si´´_. Abrió el paquete, cogió el libro y empezó a leer.

**Percy Jackson y el ladrón del Rayo**

**1.-Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al algebra. **–Leyó Atenea.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, espero que os guste y comentad x fis ;))<strong>  
><span>

**Os aviso que las otras historias estoy en proceso, así que no se preocupen.**

**Los personajes y las palabras en negrita pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**1.-Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al algebra. **–Leyó Atenea.

**Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo.**

-Y… en realidad nadie quiere. –dijo Thalia. –Siempre pintan a los semidioses como superhéroes, que sería genial tener las aventuras que siempre quisiste, pero…

-Es una historia totalmente diferente. –Termino por ella Nico, mirando a un puto fijo del suelo. –Que no sepas en que minuto de tu corta vida puedas morir por que lo hayan decidido los destinos, es simplemente aterrador.

Atenea viendo como los semidioses agachaban la cabeza pensando en las palabras de Nico siguió con la lectura para romper el ambiente que se creó. Los dioses miraban a sus hijos con una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos, ¿Por qué les tenían que dar esta vida?

**Si estás leyendo esto es porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación.**

-Y ¿por qué crees, que alguien pueda estar leyendo esto, sesos de alga?

-Y ¿no lo sé…? –se encogió de hombros –Son mis pensamientos listilla, como si me fuera a acordar de todo lo que he pensado en mi vida. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que he desayunado hoy, como para recordar todo lo que van a venir en esos libros. –Dijo Percy señalando la caja donde leerían su historia.

-Pero eso te pasaba, porque tienes la cabeza llena de algas primo –dijo una sonriente hija de Zeus.

-Bueno, la tuya está llena de aire, al menos la mía tiene algo y no es hueca como otras. –dijo dando unos toques leves en la cabeza de su prima.

Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Percy le sonreía dulcemente. La hija de Zeus aparentaba estar enfadada con Percy, pero en realidad estaba feliz de que su ´´hermanito´´ estuviera de vuelta (aunque no fuera el Percy de su tiempo).

**Mi consejo es:**

Katie tragó aire duramente y se colocó una mano en el pecho mientras daba una mirada al pelinegro estupefacta.

-T-tu u-un co-con-consejo-se ahogó diciendo las palabras. -¡Eso es una locura! ¡Das los peores consejos de la historia! –dramatizó tirando los brazos al aire.

Toda la sala, o bueno los griegos que bien sabían de su líder, se rieron a carcajadas diciendo cosas como ´´_es cierto´´ ´´qué razón´´_. Annabeth al lado de Percy también se reía para su desgracia. Se recostó contra el sofá, y cruzó los brazos haciendo una mueca de enfado.

-No es cierto, doy muy buenos consejos –murmuró por lo bajo.

-Sí, ya, como aquella vez que me aconsejaste que me rapara el pelo de las piernas, que así impresionaría a Juniper ¿verdad?

-Bueno… ¿pero a que se fijo en ti?

-Y valla manera de fijarse, además de que no me hablo por tres semanas. –baló Grover. Los griegos estallaron de risas al recordar como quedo el sátiro, los romanos, los dioses y los héroes del pasado también empezaron a reír por la imagen mental.

-Está bien, está bien, ya lo he cogido. Siga por favor Sra. Atenea.

**Cierra el libro inmediatamente.**

-No creo que sirva de mucha ayuda cerrarlo, muchacho. –Escupió sus palabras con asco hacia Percy una cazadora que lo miraba con ojos asesinos solo por el mero hecho de a ver nacido hombre.

**Créete la mentira de tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento.**

-Ni que hubieras nacido de una vaca. –Dijo Travis.

-O de un elefante. –Siguió su hermano Connor.

-No creo que se refería a eso. –Les contestó Rachel mirándolos extraños.

-De una jirafa.

-O de un elefante.

-Hemos dicho. –Sentenciaron los hijos de Hermes mirando muy seriamente con los brazos cruzados hacia el oráculo.

-Vale vale, lo que vosotros digáis. –Dijo levantando las manos en signo de rendición.

**E intenta llevar una vida normal.**

-Aunque pudieras Percy, no podrías ser normal. –Le pico Annabeth.

-¡Ey! Eso me ofende.

-Esa era la intención sesos de algas.

-Oh.

La sala los miró como seguían coqueteando sin que se dieran cuenta de aquello. Atenea fruncía el ceño con el libro en las manos mirando hacia la ´´pareja´´, no le gustaba que su hija se guiara mas por el corazón que por el intelecto, pero este muchacho de momento no parecía malo para ella. Cortándoles la conversación siguió leyendo.

**Ser mestizo es peligroso.**

-Eso ni hace falta comentarlo. –Dijo uno de los semidioses que pertenecía al lado romano.

Los dioses miraron a sus hijos y se preguntaron internamente si era tan malo como decía en el libro.

**Asusta.**

-Hombre, hay un lado bueno. –Dijo Chris. Todo la sala se le quedo mirando interrogante ante lo que había dicho preguntándose si se había vuelto loco.

-Chris –dijo Clarisse con dulzura -¿tú eres tonto?

-¿Qué? Es cierto. Imagínate que te quedas sin ideas para disfrazarte en Halloween, pues en el mundo mitológico tienes un montón de monstruos para elegir.

Clarisse se giro hacia Katie, Rachel, Thalia, Piper, Hazel y Annabeth y con gran pesar dijo.

-No es tonto, es gilipollas.

-¡Oye!

-No te preocupes Chris, yo te apoyo. –Dijo Percy chocando los puños a un hijo de Hermes sonriente.

**La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

-Seguro que podríamos entrar en _1001 formas de morir_, seriamos estrellas. –Dijo Leo, ya imaginando la fama que tendría y sobre todo las chicas que tendría en cada brazo. –Si… -suspiró –seria genial.

-Pues en esa no te voy a apoyar, estoy muy bien vivo hombre. Además a mí lo de la fama como que no eh… -contestó Percy, desilusionando a Leo. Las cazadoras se quedaron estupefactas ante la declaración del pelinegro. No, no podía ser, todos los hombres era iguales, eran unos presumidos, egocéntricos y egoístas.

**Si eres un niño normal.**

-Que no lo somos –dijo una hija de Venus.

**Que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

-Pues pienso lo mismo que mi yo del pasado. –Dijo Percy.

-Pues yo no. –Contraataco Annabeth.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Porque si no, nunca te habría conocido sesos de alga –dijo obvia, como si hubiera tenido que saberlo desde un principio.

-Ah… b-bueno s-si… -dijo Percy con un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas. –Si es de esa manera, también me alegro de que nos pasara todo esto la verdad. –Levantó la vista, ya que estaba mirando al suelo, para mirar a la hija de Atenea mirarle con ojos grises y con una chispa de felicidad y una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en los cachetes como él.

-Awww…adorable –arrulló Afrodita.

Percy carraspeó la garganta para que la diosa pudiera seguir leyendo, no por seguir con la historia, si no para quitar la atención que estaba recibiendo de todo el mundo, que extrañamente eran sonrisas pícaras, las cuales no entendió.

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas –si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior.**

-A lo mejor es que solo quieres ir al baño –dijo Connor en un tono muy inocente.

Miranda que se encontraba en un sillón distinto al de ellos se levantó rodando los ojos y le metió una colleja para que se callase, mensaje que por cierto, pillo a la primera. La chica volvió a su asiento mientras las cazadoras aplaudían y animaban ala semidiós.

**Deja de leer al instante.**

-Ale Atenea, ya has oído, deja de leer. –Dijo un alegre dios del mar.

-Idiota…

-¡Encima! ¡Pero si lo ha dicho el libro! –exclamó ´´indignado´´ Poseidón.

-No, no lo ha dicho.

-Tienes razón… -dijo con pésame. Los dioses y todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario de Poseidón. Nunca admitía (tanto uno como el otro) que podía estar equivocado. –Lo has dicho tu. –La señalo como un niño pequeño, se tapo la boca para reprimir la sonrisa que estaba creciendo en su cara por ver a Atenea cambiar a un rojo remolacha por la furia. Los demás en la sala reprimían sonrisas disimulándolas con tos.

-¡Poseidón!

-Vale ya, sigue leyendo hija. –Dijo Zeus en tono cansado.

-P-pero…

-Sigue leyendo he dicho.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, barba percebe. –Murmuró por lo bajo antes de seguir leyendo.

**Podrías ser uno de nosotros.**

-Ni que fuéramos una secta. –Murmuró alguien del fondo.

**Y en cuanto lo sepas, solo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán a por ti.**

**No digas que no te lo advertí.**

-Y… en realidad nunca nos avisaste. –Soltaron Travis, Connor, Leo y Nico.

-Para empezar a vosotros dos –dijo Percy señalando a los gemelos –no os conocía y eso va por ti también Leo, que además no sé quién eres tampoco en este mismo momento y Nico –le señalo –perdóname por estar ocupado intentando matar a un monstruo para salvarte. Si fue un grave error no avisarte en ese mismo momento ya que era lugar ideal para contarte todo. De todo corazón, perdóname. –Finalizó con sarcasmo.

-¿Estas un poco insoportable, no? Se nota que estas en los días del mes. –Dijo un divertido Apolo, lo que causo las risas de toda la sala y un indignado aparte de sonrojado Perseo Jackson

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste esto, Percy? Creía que éramos amigos… o bueno amigas. –Dijo Annabeth intentando no reírse, pero la comisura de sus labios la traicionaron tirando hacia arriba.

-No había nada que contar, somos amigos a-mi-gOS. Sigamos.

**Me llamo Percy Jackson**

-Si no me lo dices, creía que eras Zac efron, fíjate tú. –Dijo Clarisse.

-Yo creo que le va más el nombre de Peter Jhonson. – Dijo Will Solace ganándose unas risitas.

Percy rodó los ojos y bufo pensando en lo largo que iba a ser esto.

**Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy un niño en problemas?**

-Tu aura entera grita problemas Percy. –Contestó Lou Ellen, una hija de Hécate.

-Di algo que no sepamos ya Lou. –Le dijo Travis a gritos porque estaban a mucha distancia.

-Enserio chicos, me siento querido pero amarme menos.

**Si. Podríamos llamarlo así.**

-¿Ves? Hasta tú lo dices cabeza de algas.

**Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello.**

-¿Por qué dices eso joven?

-Y… porque es la verdad Sra. Hestia, pero no es sólo la mía, también son los otros semidioses. Nuestras vidas no están pintadas de rosa.

**Pero las cosas empezaron a ir realmente mal el año pasado.**

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó un curioso dios de los ladrones.

-Y si me dejaras continuar tal vez, solo tal vez lo averiguamos. –Contestó una brusca Atenea.

**Cuando los alumnos de sexto grado fuimos d excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

Los ojos de Atenea y sus hijos brillaron ante la mención de un museo y de las cosas que podrían aprender.

-Ufff… que pereza, suena a tortura. –Dijo en un tono muy cansado Poseidón

-Solo tú podrías decir eso.

-¿Por qué, pero si el tío P tiene razón –dijo Apolo. –Tú le pones a unos niños un libro en un lado, que trata sobre…yo que sé, arquitectura o… historia del mundo y al otro lado un videojuego de guerra… ¿Qué crees que van a elegir?

La diosa de la sabiduría se mordió la lengua, porque incluso ella habría elegido el videojuego.

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Atenea bajo el libro para mirar al pelinegro, el cual estaba siendo regañado por su hija diciendo que era importante aprender cada día algo nuevo. Percy solo podía bajar la mirada y asentir a todo lo que decía Annabeth.

Los otros solo podían pensar de que tal palo, tal astilla.

**La mayoría de las excursiones en Yancy lo eran. Per el Sr. Brunner.**

El aludido sonrió.

**Nuestro profesor latín, dirigía la excursión así que tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tío de mediana edad que iba en sillas de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñeada y una chica de tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

Quirón frunció el entrecejo. El no tomaba café para que oliera así. Si oliera a chocolate lo entendería, pero ¿a café?

**Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase.**

-¡Quirón! Las clases son para aprender cosas, no para jugar y perder el tiempo.

-Lo siento Sra. Atenea, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Pero ¿Por qué le dices eso? Si él no da clase a los mortales. –Preguntó un confuso Apolo.

-A ver Apolo, hombre sin cerebro, Brunner es Quirón era una tapadera, imbécil. –Le contesto su hermana, Artemisa, limpiando su arco sin dedicarle una mirada.

-Ahh… ya lo sabía, solo quería asegurarme de que tú lo sabías.

-Seguro…

**También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas.**

El bando romano sonrió con suficiencia a los griego diciendo sin palabras que ellos eran mejores. Los griegos rodaron los ojos y lo dejaron pasar, lo que hizo que el enojo de los camisetas moradas creciese ante la indiferencia de los otros.

**Así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

-Vaya me ciento halagado de que me escucharas.

-No te deberías de sentir tan sorprendido Quirón, eres su maestro, mentor y profesor favorito. –Dijo Katie, haciendo sonrojar al viejo centauro. –Aunque hablaras de cómo se hace una lata, él te escucharía atentamente y siéntete afortunado porque pocas personas pueden presumir de que les ha prestado atención. –En la sala se pudo oír un suave murmuro que decía ´´_por supuesto que sí, el es Quirón´´._

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien.**

-Eso _nunca sucede._

-¿Hablas por experiencia? –pregunto Ares.

-¿De qué otra cosa sino?

-Me estas empezando a caer bien punk.

-Claro… me encantaría decir lo mismo pero no puedo.

Los semidioses se pusieron tensos ante el comentario del pelinegro, pero se sorprendieron de que el dios de la guerra no le matase, se empezó a reir

-Descarado. Me gusta, pero no olvides quien manda aquí porque en un segundo te pudo aplastar como una hormiga, no lo olvides.

-Tranquilo que no lo olvidare. –Dijo Percy sonriendo, obviamente recordando el encuentro que tuvo con el dios de la guerra en la playa.

**Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

- Entonces eso es como decir que Apolo sabe hacer buenos Haikus. –Dijo Hera.

Artemisa miró mal a su madrastra, no le gustaba que se metieran con su hermano, solo se podía meter con él ella y quien eligiera ella. Nadie más.

-Al menos él intenta hacer cosas nuevas, productivas y no se queda todo el día en la silla sintiendo como su trasero

En todo la sala se oyeron ´´oh´´ y ´´quemada´´ además de un ´´jódete´´ proveniente de Annabeth. El dios miró a su hermana con agradecimiento mientras esta solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Artemisa. –Amenazó la diosa del hogar.

-Cariño, es una niña. Sigue Atenea.-Sentenció Zeus.

La diosa de la caza miro mal a su padre. _Si una niña… de miles de años que podría patear vuestros perfectos culos divinos. _Pero en vez de decir eso cerró la boca para evitar la discusión. Era más sabio.

**Estaba equivocado.**

-La mayoría de las veces nada de lo que planea sale como lo pensabas. –Dijo Travis.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó curiosa Katie.

-Bromas que salen mal, cuando te pilla Quirón, cuando la chica que te gusta no sabes ni que existes… -esto último lo dijo en bajito pero Katie lo escucho y arrugó el entrecejo pensando en que chica era la que le gustaba Travis. Un dolor inundó el pecho de Katie, irritación, malestar, ira… No sabía porque estaba sintiendo esto, pero más tarde lo averiguaría.

**Veras, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas.**

-Que exagerado aliento de pez. –Le dijo Nico.

-Hazme caso, me han pasado cosas realmente extrañas.

**Como en cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por dupuesto me expulsaron del colegio.**

La sala se llenó de carcajadas por parte de todo el mundo.

-¡Tú tienes que ser hijo mío! –le apuntó el dios de los ladrones.

-¿A que estabas apuntando? –inquirió Poseidón.

-Pues… la verdad es que había un cartel con una diana, y yo pues estaba distraído de la clase y… cogí el cañón y le apunté al cartel, pero ¡cómo iba a saber yo, que estaba cargada! Bueno eh… apunté, pero como no iba con mucha fuerza se estrello con el autobús, que no había nadie por cierto, y explotó en pedacitos.

En ese punto todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos y dolor de estómago de tanto reír. Hasta Artemisa y Atenea consiguieron una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Una vez, todos un poco más calmados prosiguieron con la lectura.

**Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dandosé un chapuzón inesperado.**

La sala volvió a estallar en risas, provocando que el pelinegro tuviera en sus mejilla un pequeño sonrojo mientras reía.

-¡Desde luego, tú eres mi hijo! –Le señalo Hermes. Todos sus hijo asentían a su padre enérgicamente para que le bendijera y así convertirse en su hermano.

-¡Y una mierda, Herm! ¡Él es mío! – gritó Apolo también señalándole. Los hijos del dios del sol también estaban como los de Hermes, esperando a ver si le bendecía para así convertirse en su hermano.

Poseidón se sentía extrañamente raro. Lo que sentía en el pecho por el chico era distinto, era como si necesitaba guardarlo bajo su ala para siempre y no liberarlo jamás como si fuera su hijo, pero llego a la conclusión de que solo le caía bien.

-¿Qué paso ahí Percy? –preguntó Connor. Al instante los dioses dejaron de discutir para estar atento a la explicación del oji-verde.

-Bueno en esta excursión, como dice ahí, estábamos viendo los tiburones, y yo me estaba poniendo nervioso porque si iba a un lado ello me seguían, si iba a otro lo mismo. Después unos cinco minutos o así, vi a un pez payaso muy gracioso que me estaba mirando y yo fui para observarle, pero como que de repente se plantaron unos quince tiburones observándome, me puse nervioso y salí corriendo, pero con mi _tan buena suerte_ que me tropecé con una palanca y empezó a salir montones y montones de agua.

La sala no podía dejar de reír. Poseidón y Atenea se quedaron mirando Percy, del porque unos tiburones le perseguirían a no ser que… pero no, eliminaron esa idea de sus mentes.

-¡Muy buena esa hijo! –le gritó Apolo.

-¡No le llames así! ¡Él es mío! –le reprendió Hermes.

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡¿De quién eres hijo Percy?! –preguntaron/gritaron los dioses.

-Pues…

-Eso saldrá en la lectura, no podemos contar nada. –Le ayudó Annabeth, como siempre, cosa que agradecía.

**Y la anterior… bueno te haces una idea ¿verdad?**

-Jooo… pero sigue contando Percy. -´´Lloró´´ Leo.

-Sí, no nos dejes así. –Dijeron los Stolls.

-Bueno más tarde cuento otras ¿vale?

Toda la sala, incluyendo a los dioses, rompió a gritar y a aplaudir en signo de aprobación.

**En aquella excursión decidí a ser bueno.**

-Si ya, seguro que con lo que llevamos leído eso ocurrirá. –Dijo Dionisio, sorprendiendo a todos. Los semidioses creían que no escuchaba porque estaba leyendo una revista de vinos.

-Increíble, Sr.D, ¿está escuchando? –dijo un impresionado Will.

-No, mini-solito, no lo estoy haciendo.

-¿Por qué te ries RED? –preguntó Solace al ver que su amiga pelirroja, la cual estaba sentada a su lado, se reía.

-Es que te ha llamado mini-solito y me ha hecho gracia. –Will ante la risa del oráculo, tuvo que sonreír con un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas, el sonido de su risa era como melodía para sus oídos. Por fuera tenía que tener una cara de tonto enamorado ya que su padre lo miro mal, bastante mal, así que desvió la mirada para seguir con la lectura.

**Durante todo el viaje soporte a Nancy Bobofit.**

-Valiente hija de p… -Percy fue interrumpido por el grupo de cazadoras, que le estaban apuntando con los arcos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a insultar a una mujer?! –gritó una cazadora.

-Para empezar, bajar los arcos porqué yo no la insultaría si ella no fuera mala persona, esa ´´chica a Grover y a mí nos hizo la vida imposible. Y segundo yo respeto a las mujeres, fui criado por una madre soltera que me inculcó el respeto hacia las mujeres, pero que les respete no significa que me deje pisotear por ellas. –Acabó en un tono enfadado. Las cazadoras poco a poco bajaron los arcos y se sentaron. Artemisa le miró con respeto y empezó pensar que puede que no todos los hombres sean iguales.

Los griego miraban orgullosos a su líder, porque no se achantaba ante nadie, y los romanos temían por pretor o ex pretor, ya no lo sabían, pero lo miraron con orgullo y respeto también.

Annabeth le agarro de la muñeca para que se sentase. Una vez sentado, la rubia no soltó su muñeca, sino que empezó a hacer circulitos con su dedo pulgar en la muñeca para que se tranquilizase, cosa que por cierto funcionó. Percy sentía que cada caricia que le daba Annabetn le daba una descarga eléctrica que le traspasaba todo el cuerpo y que le encantaba, pero lo mismo pasaba con la rubia.

**La pelirroja y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup al cogote.**

Thalia y Annabeth rechinaban los dientes ante las acciones de aquella estúpida mortal. No las gustaba que se metieran con Grover y Percy.

-¿En serio soy tu mejor amigo Percy?

-Eso ni se pregunta G-man. –Dijo el pelinegro chocando los puños con su amigo el sátiro.

Hestia puedo notar como el fuego del hogar se iba avivando poco a poco gracias a este semidiós, y se sentía muy agradecida.

**Grover era un blanco fácil.**

-Vaya gracias, me encanta como me describes. En serio gracias. –Dijo la cabra cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta para no mirar a Percy.

**Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado.**

-Siento como poco a poco se abre una grieta en nuestra mistad. –Seguía en la misma posición pero con las mejillas rojas. Percy a unos metros de distancia solo se reía de su mejor amigo y lo dramático que era.

**Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla.**

-Ya sabes cabrilla –dijo Afrodita mirándose al espejo –existen cremas anti-acné y afeitadoras.

Piper negaba con la cabeza, estamos leyendo un libro sobre las aventuras de su amigo y ella se preocupaba de cómo se veía Grover.

**Además estaba lisiado.**

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor y mejor.

-¡Grover! –exclamó Percy riendo –era como te veía en aquel entonces.

-Bueno… está bien, por esta pasa porque es verdad.

**Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

Nico y Thalia empezaron a aplaudir sarcásticamente (si es que eso se puede hacer) y en su rostro hicieron un poquito de morrito mientras asentían en la dirección de Grover.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido el sátiro.

-Pues que estabas soplando tu encubierta, niño cabra. –Le reprendió Annabeth, su mirada estaba enfadada e hizo que Grover tuviera miles de escalofríos por la espalda. Decidido odiaba esa mirada, pero no tanto como la de su época.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño rizado.**

Los amigos de Grover tenían cara de poco amigos, se prometieron que si llegaban a encontrarse a esa chica lo iba a pasar realmente mal.

**Y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado.**

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos los semidioses incluyendo los del pasado menos obviamente, Hércules.

-¿Me dejáis acabar? Hay más.

**El director me había amenazado con la expulsión temporal.**

´´oh´´ y ´´ah´´ muy avergonzados se escucharon por el salón del trono.

**Si algo malo , vergonzoso o siquira medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

-¿Aunque no fuera tu culpa? –pregunto Teseo, el primer héroe del pasado en intervenir en la historia.

-Sí, me mandaban de patitas a la calle por mi bonita cara.

Por el bando romano se escucho a una hija de Febo decir que por lo de bonita cara nadie se lo discutía porque estaba como para comérselo. Al instante Percy podría competir con un tomate y Annabeth se obligaba a tranquilizarse, se convencía de que… había escuchado mal, si eso, había escuchado mal.

**-Voy a matarla –murmuré.**

-Espectacular empiece Percy –dijo con una sonrisa Clarisse –a esto le faltaba violencia. Ares concordando con su hija e hijos asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro tostado y con cicatrices.

**Grover intentó calmarme.**

-Muy mal cabra, encima que te defiende lo paras. –Le dijo un hijo de Marte. –Tenias que haber dejado que acabara con ella, ya veríais que tranquilos estabais por el resto del año.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, tenía que haberle dejado. Nos habríamos ahorrado muchos muchos problemas.

**-No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete. –Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

-¿Pero… no en el pelo, verdad? –pregunto Perseo, con una ceja arqueada.

-Obviamente no, pero era para tranquilizarle y que no se metiera en problemas.

**-Hasta aquí hemos llegado. –Empecé a ponerme de pie.**

-Eso es punk, demuéstrale quien manda. –Gritó un eufórico dios de la guerra ante la mención de que hubiera una pelea.

**Pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

-¡Oh… vamos! Pero haberle dejado. –Protestó Ares, acto seguido empezó a decir maldiciones por la falta notable de acción.

Los demás no le hicieron caso y siguieron con la lectura.

**-Ya estás en periodo de prueba –me recordó -. Sabes a quien van a culpar si pasa algo.**

**Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit.**

-¡Sí! ¡Violencia! –gritaron los hijos de Ares y Marte menos Frank que les miraba raro.

**De un tortazo en aquel preciso instante.**

-Antes de que habléis –dijo Percy –no pensaba pegarla, era una manera de hablar.

Artemis y sus cazadores asintieron con aprobación a la explicación del pelinegro, pero Ares y sus engendros pusieron mala cara, querían sangre, golpes, peles y lo más importante… ¡violencia!

**La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

-¿Fue tan malo? –pregunto Hades.

-Bastante. –Respondió simplemente Percy.

**El Sr. Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

**Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Muchísimos más, semidiós –dijo Atena.

-Esto… ¿mi señora? –dijo titubeando Leo.

-¿Si? –le escucho la diosa de la sabiduría con una sonrisa dispuesta a responder la duda que tuviera.

-Se acaba de dar cuenta, de que nos ha dicho su edad, y debo comentarle que es ustes muy, pero muy vieja. Junto a los otros dioses claro,

-¡Leo! –chillo Piper a su lado dándole una colleja por detrás de la cabeza, en la nuca. -¿Eres idiota?

-Pero si solo ha sido un comentario –dijo rascándose donde le habían golpeado.

-Perdónelo Sra. Atenea, prosiga –le dijo Jason. A su lado Leo chocó el puño con los hijo de Hermes, el d Apolo, y el de Poseidón, este ultimo diciéndole que muy buena esa.

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima.**

Annabeth, ante la mención de la esfinge se estremeció por el recuerdo y Percy al ver esto le puso una mano en la rodilla para ver que él estaba allí. Enseguida la rubia sonrió y puso su mano encima de la suya y le dio un pequeño apretón en signo de agradecimiento.

**Y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad.**

-Fue una buena semidiós –dijo Quirón triste recordando a la pequeña.

Nadie dijo nada y Atenea siguió con la lectura para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

**Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante.**

Atenea asintió conforme, poco a poco le iba gustando más este simidiós, puede que hasta fuera bueno para su hija Annabeth.

-No puede ser…

-¿El qué? –preguntó Artemisa, ante el arrebato de su futura teniente.

-Lo de Percy atendiendo, tiene que ser un error.

La sala empezó a reir, y un Percy enfadado e indignado murmuraba que no era tan sorprendente.

-No te preocupes sesos de alga, todos sabemos que eres inteligente. –Le dijo su amiga rubia bajito para que el solo lo oyera. Esto provocó que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Percy.

Los héroes del pasado miraban con el ceño fruncido a todos los semidioses pensando que se metían demasiado con el héroe.

**Pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la Sra. Dodds, me miraba mal.**

-¿Solo porque querías escuchar? –dijo una indignada diosa de la sabiduría.

-Si… bueno eso y por otras cosas, que seguramente más adelante leeremos.

**La Sra. Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

-¿Sabeis? –interrumpió Hades –esta… mujer me resulta familiar.

-A mi también, pero no se dé que –dijo Nico mirando al suelo tocándose la barbilla mientras pensaba.

-Es realmente espeluznante –le dijo Travis a Connor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque están en la misma posición y se parecen un huevo.

-Pues es verdad.

**Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

-¿Tuviste algo que ver Percy? –pregunto Piper.

-Aunque se difícil de creer, juro por el río Estigio que yo no fui. –Al instante de jurar un rayo resonó en la sala, y al ver que no sucedió nada al héroe, se lo tomaron como lo que había dico era verdad.

**Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dodds adoro a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasifico como el engendro del demonio.**

-No, ese es aquí nuestro primito Nicky –dijo Thalia abrazándole por los hombros. Las cazadoras miraron a Thalia sorprendidas, porque llevaba puesto el traje de cazador, entonces ¿Por qué abrazaba a un chico?

-¡Oye!

-¿Pero porque protestas? Si es verdad –dijo Percy

-Y bueno no es bonito que te digan a lo mejor hija del cabeza de aire o hijo de…

-¡Nico! –protestaron todos, ya que no podían decir el nombre del padre divino de Percy.

-Bueno perdón… casi se me escapa, pero bueno lo habeis entendido ¿no?

-Que si, que te calles aliento de muerte. –Le soltó Thalia.

-Cuanto estima por los dioses, me siento amado. –murmuró por lo najo el hijo de Hades.

**Me señalana con un dedo retorcido y me decía y ahora, cariño**

-Era escalofriante.

**Super dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clases.**

-Ufff… vaya culo de persona.-dijo Hermes

-Ya te digo hermano. Eso es demasiado duro. –Le dijo Apolo.

-Lo que es duro es escuchar tu poesía, y ahora cállate. –Lespeto su hermana. Este solo le sacó la lengua y volvió a escuchar a Atenea.

**Una vez, tras obligarme a borrar todas las respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta media noche.**

-¿Pero qué tipo de profesora es este? Ese castigo es demasiado excesivo. –Dijo enojada la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Se la podría comparar con un demonio. –Dijo Percy.

**Le dije a Grover que no creía que la Sra. Dodds fuera humana. Se quedo mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: tienes toda la razón**

-Grover –le riño Quirón.

-Lo siento.

-Así mejor.

La sala s les quedó mirando interrogantes, pero estos no dijeron nada más y siguieron con el libro.

**El Sr. Brunner siguió hablando del arte funerario griego.**

**Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burlo de una figura desnuda.**

-Bueno pues puedes estar seguro que es lo único que va a poder ver desnudo en su vida. –sentenció Afrodita.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó una de sus hijas escandalizadas.

-Porque no me ha gustado su actitud. No te puedes reir del cuerpo humano… es precioso y te puede hacer vivir muchas cosas –termino sonriendo a Ares, el cual le sonrió en respuesta.

-Tal vez… deberíamos seguir leyendo. –dijo Connor.

**Cincelada en la estatua y yo le espeté:**

**-¿Te quieres callar?**

-Al parecer tienes genio, eso está muy bien. –Comento el héroe de la antigüedad, Orión.

-A veces tiene demasiado –dijo Travis recordando una broma que le gasto a su katie… digo Katie, la cual se lo tomo muy mal y se lo conto todo a Percy, que tampoco le gusto lo que hizo a su ´´hermanita´´ y digamos que lo que le hizo no fue muy bonito.

-Te lo merecías –le dijo la hija de Deméter al oído, provocándole escalofríos por toda la columna.

**Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

-¿Cuándo no, cara de pez? –dijo Katie. El aludido solo le saco la lengua infantilmente. Mostrando su plena madurez.

**El grupo entero soltó unas risitas y el profesor interrumpió su explicación.**

**-Señor Jackson –dijo -¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

**Me puse como un tomate.**

Annabeth interiormente pensaba que cuando Percy se ponía rojo era adorable y se le hacía verse atractivo. Salió de su ensoñación para ver como la cara de su amigo, efectivamente, estaba roja porque todo el mundo se estaba burlando (con cariño) de él.

-Para que tener enemigos, cuando ya tienes amigos.

**Y conteste:**

**-No, señor.**

**El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela.**

**-A lo mejor puedes decirnos que representa esta imagen.**

-Ey Annabeth, cincuenta dracmas a que Percy no la acierta. –Dijeron los Stolls.

-Acepto –dijo para después mirar a Percy –Gracias a ti voy a ser cien dracmas más rica que antes.

-¿Confías tanto en mi como para aceptar una apuesta así?

-Percy, yo confío en ti hasta con una venda atada en los ojos. –Sonrió y el corazón de Percy podría jurar que le iba a mil por hora.

**Mire el relieve y sentí alivio porque lo reconocí.**

-¡Ja! Ya estáis pagando Stolls. –En ese momento Annabeth fue cien dracmas más rica que antes. – Y esto es gracias a ti sesos de algas.

-Entonces ¿me darás una parte? –pregunto esperanzado.

-Ni en tus sueños.

-Ya me parecía a mi demasiado bonito.

**-Ese es Cronos devorando a sus hijos ¿no?**

-Aaawwww…. Quirón ¿no tenías otra? –dijo Deméter con la cara verde.

-Perdóneme mi señora, pero era la que tocaba.

-Está bien.

**Sí –repuso él –Y el hizo eso por…**

**Bueno… -escarbe en mi cerebro.**

-Cuidado aliento de pez, no te vayas a hacer daño.

-Podemos dejar el ´´_insultemos a Percy´´ _ para otro momento, en serio es molesto. Dadme un respiro.

-Te damos diez minutos. –Le dijo Katie.

-Con eso me conformo.

**Cronos era el dios rey y…**

-¡¿Dios?! –Dijo Zeus. –Pero como te atreves ignorante.

-Tranquilo mi señor, el niño será corregido.

-Eso espero.

**-¿Dios?**

**-Titán –me corregí –Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos que no eran dioses. Así que Cronos…esto…se las comió ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y, después, cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…**

**-Puaj… -dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

-Concuerdo con esa mortal, fue realmente asqueroso. –Dijo Hera.

-Si solo hubiese sido asqueroso… fue traumatizante, menos mal que teníamos a Hestia para consolarnos, era la más calmada ahí dentro.

Hestia ante su mención sonrió a sus hermanos con calidez.

-Una pregunta…¿Cómo pudo confundir Cronos a mi padre con una roca? –pregunto Jason totalmente confundido.

-Pues veras sobrinito, en realidad es muy sencillo. Tu padre al ser tan denso como una roca lo confundieron con ella… ahora que lo pienso tienes mucho parecido con las piedras.

La sala estalló a carcajadas por el comentario de Poseidón, le recordaba mucho al Percy de su época. Hades chocó los cinco con su hermano, mirando como su hermano se ponía rojo como la remolacha.

-¡Basta! –bramó Zeus lanzando un rayo -¡sigue leyendo!

**-…así que hubo una lucha entre dioses y titanes –proseguí –y los dioses ganaron.**

-¿Cómo lo resumiste…así de simple? ¿Tú sabes todo lo que ocurrió en esa guerra? –siguió gritándole Atenea unas cuantas cosas más. –Respóndeme –le ordene.

-Pues…siéndole honesto, no. Ni pajorela idea. ¿Seguimos? –finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto –refunfuño-

**Algunas risitas.**

-¿Por qué? Si lo hizo bien. –Dijo Reyna.

-Ya, pero los mortales son extraños.

-¡Oye! –protestó.

-Casi todos los mortales –añadió Will.

-Eso me gusta más. Muy bien Solace. –Dijo Rachel dando un beso en la mejilla del hijo del dios del sol, el cual se le formo una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Yo me veo siempre como un idiota cuando me besas en la mejilla? –preguntó Jason.

-Si –dijo riendo Piper. –Pero tú no eres el único –dijo desviando la mirada a Percy y Annabeth. Estaban hablando de algo que no alzaban a escuchar, y Percy sonreía como un completo idiota mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia.

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con su amiga: -Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real?**

-Pues para mucho –dijeron los semidioses-

**Ni que en nuestros curriculums fuera a poner:Por favor, expliqué porque Cronos se comió a sus hijos.**

**-Y para que señor Jackson –insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit -, hay que saber en la vida real? **

-Pillado –canturrearon los Stolls.

**-Te han pillado –murmuró Grover.**

-¡Oh Dios mio! Pensamos como una cabra -´´lloraron´´ los gemelos.

-Ya os gustaría a vosotros pensar como una, al menos tendríais cerebro.

´´oh´´ y ´´quemados´´ se oyeron por la sala. Percy chocó el puño con su amigo.

-Ahí te he visto, hermano.

**-Cierra el pico.**

-Que niña mas mal educada –comentó Hestia con ceño fruncido.

**Siseó Nancy con la cara más roja que el pelo.**

**Por lo menos habían pillado también Nancy. El Sr. Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares como orejas.**

-O orejas caballo –dijo una pequeña hija de Apolo.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ella. –Dijo Will poniéndose una mano en el pecho y quitándose una lagrima falsa que le salía del ojo.

**Pensé en la pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

**-No lo sé, señor.**

-Típica respuesta de Percy señores y señoras. –Dijo Nico levantándose para que todos lo escucharan

**-Ya veo. –Brunner pareció decepcionado.**

-Cosa que no me gusta ver –murmuró el pelinegro por lo bajo para que nadie le oyera, excepto una rubia a su lado que tenía buen oído.

-Oye…tu sabes que eres su preferido –le dijo por lo bajo.

-Yo no soy su preferido Annabeth.

-Claro que si, y deja de ponerte tan amargado ¿vale? –dijo poniéndole una mano en la mejilla. Percy se apoyo en su mano, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Está bien. Lo siento.

**-Bueno señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus cinco hijos, que al ser dioses estuvieron creciendo en su estómago. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, le cortaron a su padre con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro.**

Los semidioses griego más Jason, Frank, Hazel y Reyna se estremecieron ante aquel nombre.

**La parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es hora del almuerzo.**

-¿En serio? –preguntaron Leo, Will y los Stolls. –Ya era hora.

-Lo dice en el libro chicos. –Dijo Miranda.

-Ah…

-Más tarde comemos niños, no discutáis –dijo Hestia cariñosamente.

-Sí, señora –Dijeron los chicos en forma militar, lo que causo una pequeña risa en la diosa. Los semidioses se sintieron orgullosos de hacerla reír.

**Señora Dodds , ¿podría conduciros a la salida?**

**La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniendo el estómago, y los chicos actuando como merluzos.**

-Y ¿Cuándo no lo hacen? –pregunto Zoe.

Se oyeron muchas protestas de los chicos y asentimientos de gran parte de las chicas. Pero sorprendentemente para Artemisa, Thalia su futura teniente, defendió a los niños.

-No todos son iguales, mi señora. Según vayamos leyendo lo verá. Lo aseguro.

**Grover y yo nos disponíamos cuando el profesor me llamo:**

-En problemas ¿Jackson? –dijo con asco Octavian

-Mira colega, no te conozco pero ya me caes mal, así que cierra la bocaza que solo de oir tu voz me sagran los oídos ¿vale?

El augur asintió con la cabeza, seguía siendo su pretor, aunque no era el de su época. Los romanos sonrieron, por fin le cerraban la boca.

**-¡Señor Jackson!**

**Lo sabía**

**Le dije a Grover que siguiera y yo me volví hacia Brunner.**

**-¿Señor? –Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaños intensos que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

-Tampoco todo, pero gran parte –dijo el centauro con un toque de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Eres muy observador Percy –comentó Atenea –engañas a primera vista.

-Si… bueno. No hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada.

-Tienes razón, y pido disculpas.

-No hace falta Sra. Atenea, aun quedan muchos libros y puede cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué no espera hasta que acabemos y luego me cuenta?

-Trato hecho.

**-Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta –me dijo.**

**-¿La de los titanes?**

**-La de la vida real. Y también como se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

**-Ah.**

-Que respuesta más profunda –dijo Apolo.

-Se sienten sus sentimientos ¿verdad? –le siguió el juego Hermes.

Los romanos estaban no sorprendidos, lo siguiente ante la actitud infantil de los dioses. Pero no les malinterpreten, los preferían así que gruñones, enojados, violentos…

**-Lo que vas a aprender de mi es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se lo merece. Sólo voy a aceptar lo mejor de ti, Percy Jackson**

-Y es lo que me has demostrado –le dijo Quirón al pelinegro.

-¿En serio?

-Y lo sigues dando, así que nunca, nunca te rindas, y menos con la compañera que tienes. Formáis el equipo perfecto.

Los aludidos sonrieron al viejo centauro agradecido. Sintieron calor en el pecho de que su mentor se sintiera orgulloso de ellos.

**Quería enfadarme.**

-Eso es malo, realmente malo. –murmuraron los semidioses por toda la sala.

Percy se giro para ver a sus amigos desconcertado. No debía de ser para tanto. Tenían que estar exagerando… ¿no?

**Pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad.**

-Era por tu propio bien ojitos de foca –dijo Piper despistada, no sabía que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿ojitos de foca? Pregunaron Annabet y Jason un tanto molesto y un Percy muy divertido.

-Eh… si –dijo sonrojada –es que una vez estábamos en una charla y de repente pusistes los ojos como una foquita y… no me pude resistir y acabe accediendo, yo no sabía que tus ojos tuvieran tanto poder y mira que Annabet me advirtió.

-¿Yo? –pregunto la rubia.

-Si en realidad eres la única que le puede decir que no, y eso a pasado muy pocas veces.

-No sé, pero me siento especial –dijo Percy haciendo reir a la gente.

**Verás, quería que decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaban con armaduras romana y gritaba ¡Adelante!, y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romana que vivieron alguna vez , a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner espera que lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás e pasado de un aprobado.**

-En realidad te empujaba por eso mismo, por tener dislexia e hiperactividad, porque no era excusa.

**No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como les demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no me podía aprender todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

-Hombre, ahora como estás con Annabeth todo el día te los sabes perfectamente, hasta las historias de P a PA –dijo Rachel.

-Y eso es porque es la listilla.

-Callate sesos de alga –dijo ruborizada la hija de Atenea, dándole un no muy sabe puñetazo en el hombro.

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una mirada triste a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

-Y lo hice.

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

-Sabias palabras Quiron –dijo Chris muy serio. –Alimentarse es muy importante. ¡Imagínate que te desmayas!

-Chris… -dijo Clarisse en tono cansado.

-¿Si?

-Cállate.

-Vale.

-Muy bien chica, tienes que tener a tu hombre atado. –La felicito Afrodita.

-Sí, porque si no se te vuelve como este cenutrio de aquí. –Dijo Hera señalando a Zeus, que estaba mirando indignado a su esposa.

**La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía apreciar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que haya vista nunca sobre la ciudad.**

-Al parecer alguien esta de mal humor. –Canturreo Apolo.

**Supuse que sería un efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido terribles tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me hubiera sorprendido que hubiese sido un huracán.**

-Y al parecer no es el único. –Volvió a cantar el dios.

-Apolo como no te calles te meto la lira por la garganta a la fuerza para que después salga por donde nunca brilla el sol. Tú decides. –Le dijo su hermana.

Apolo se acercó la mano a la boca e hizo un gesto como si cerrara una cremallera y luego tirara un candado.

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello.**

-En realidad solo se dan cuenta mis hijos, los de Dionisio, Poseidón y las cazadoras de Artemisa… y bueno los hijos de dioses de la naturaleza. –Dijo Deméter, haciendo pensar quien sería el padre del muchacho.

-Lo que pasa es que es muy sensible y perceptivo. –Dijo Quirón.

-Tampoco debe de ser para tanto es un renacuajo del tres al cuarto, ¿podemos seguir con la lectura? Quiero terminar esto cuanto antes. –Dijo Hércules, ganándose miradas mortales de mucho de los que se hallaban en la sala.

**Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de galletas.**

-Chicas apuntad –dijo Artemisa –dar caza al retardado ese, que después aquí el semidiós Percy Jackson me dará el nombre.

-Listo –termino de apuntar una de sus cazadoras.

**Nancy intentaba robar el monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la Sra. Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

-¿Es tu hija? –preguntó Ares.

-No, si fuera mi hija Percy no la hubiera pillado robando.

Muchos de los hijos de Hermes y Mercurio, por no decir todos, suspiraron de alivio quitándose el ´´sudor´´ de la frente con la mano.

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente.**

-Como no –dijo Travis en bajito a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo no, qué? –dijo Connor con la ceja arqueada.

-Siempre está rodeado de agua si no te das cuenta.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad –contestó Chris –si no hubiera mencionado algo de agua me preocuparía.

**Pensábamos que así todo el mundo que pertenecía a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

-Tú no eres ningún pringado Percy –Dijo una voz muy tímida –eres una gran persona y si no te sentías agusto en ese lugar, era porque simplemente no habías llegado a tu hogar.

El pelinegro al escuchar a la hija de platón se le calentó el pecho de felicidad. En un futuro tenía muy buenos amigos y que le querían y con eso le bastaba.

-Gracias Hazel –la respondió de todo corazón, como respuesta de la chica le dio una sonrisa cálida que correspondió gustosamente.

**-¿Castigado? –me preguntó Grover.**

**-Que va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir…no soy ningún genio.**

-Muy bien Percy, el primer paso es reconocerlo, de ahí en adelante todo será más sencillo. –Dijo Nico.

Percy solo le saco la lengua.

-Buena contestación. –Dijo Hermes con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, no necesito gastar saliva en gente que no lo merece. Soy más que eso.

Nico se puso una mano en el corazón y pretendió estar ofendido.

-Me haces daño con tus duras palabras. No sé si volveré a ser el mismo…llevara a cabo mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Y si te compro una de esas figuritas que te gustan tanto?

-Hecho –dijo Nico sin pensárselo –te doy dos semanas para dármela sino… para ti, no será nada divertido.

**Grover guardo silencio. Entonces cuando creí que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me pregunto:**

**-¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

La sala estalló en carcajadas, y se contemplaba a un sátiro realmente de color rojo.

-Perdon Percy.

-No pasa nada G-man.

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la dí.**

Los amigos de Percy se quedaron sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Poseidón.

-Que ojitos de foca no tengo hambre es solo… extraño.

-Si me acuerdo que Annabeth tuvo que quitarle la comida de la boca porque creía que le iba a dar un empacho aquella noche. –Dijo Leo recordando con añoranza, cuando ellos aun estaban sanos y salvos en el Argo.

-Eso no fue lo peor –dijo Frank interactuando por primera vez desde las presentaciones –baje a por un vaso de agua aquella noche en la madrugada, y me encontré a Percy durmiendo encima del plato, que por cierto aun tenía algo de comida, con la boca llena de tortitas azules.

-Yo creo que tiene un pozo sin fondo en el estómago –dijo pensativa Hazel.

-Claro… -dijo Jason cayendo en la cuenta de algo –por eso al día siguiente por la mañana se escuchó a Annabeth gritándole sobre la comida.

-¡Bueno! –grito el hijo de Poseidón totalmente ruborizado. –Creo que ya hemos entendido de que soy un maldito glotón ¿seguimos, por favor?

**Observe la corriente de taxis que corrían por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a solo unas calles de allí.**

Percy agachó la cabeza rcordando a su madre, de cómo la abía dejado con el mugriento Gabe, a saber cuantas veces abusó de ella y él sin saberlo. Al momento cerró los puños con furia, al menos esa morsa tenía lo merecido aunque se hubiera tenido un poquito de dolor no le hubiera venido mal. A su lado, Annabeth le toco el brazo viendo como su mejor amigo se tensaba. Aquel simple toque le tranquilizó.

**No la veía desde Navidad. M entraron ganas de coger un taxi y que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme.**

-Lo que una buena madre hace siempre que ve a sus hijos. –Dijo Hera.

-Pues no hables de ti entonces. –Reprendió Hefesto jugando con algunos juguetitos que tenía en el regazo.

**Pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría aquella mirada.**

Percy bajo la cabeza, y cuatro diosas fueron para darle un abrazo maternal. En este momento pensaba que le iba a estallar la cabeza de tanta sangre acumulada que tenía en la cara.

-No te preocupes cariño, ella te ama y solo quiere que hagas las cosas bie. –Dijo Hestia con voz suave.

-Dios, eres tan adorable, así todo rojito –dijo Afrodita pellizcándole los mofletes –y concuerdo con Hestia.

-Toma come un poco de cereales para que pase el mal trago. –Le entregó un cuenco lleno Deméter.

-Me caes bien semidiós, no lo arruines. –Dijo Hera tan fría como siempre, pero en sus ojos tenía un brillo especial de que a lo mejor este héroe sería diferente a todos ellos.

Las cuatro diosas se sentaron en sus respectivos tronos dejando a un Percy totalmente rojo comiendo cereales, mientras que a su lado estaba una enfadada Annabeth cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué? –dijo con la boca llena.

-Vaya parece que te gustan mucho los abrazos ¿no?

-Han sido ellas, lo juro. Tú además lo has visto.

-Sí, ya…come y calla.

-Tampoco entiendo porque te pones asi.

-Que comas y calles.

-Sí.

Los amigos de la pareja se tapaban la cara para que no pudieran ver como se reían, siempre coqueteaban o se celaban y nunca se dieron cuenta. Eran tan evidentes.

**Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquella era la sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsar otra vez.**

Se oyeron muchos sílbidos por el lugar en modo de admiración.

-Impresionante. –Dijeron los Stolls, Leo, Chris y Will, junto a sus padres.

-No, no lo es. –Dijo refunfuñando, como casi siempre, Atena.

**Era incapaz de soportar esa mirada.**

-Mira que amo a mi mama eh… pero esa mirada no la soporto, la odio.

**El Sr. Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que le hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

-Quirón, cuando volvamos te voy a hacer la mejor silla de ruedas de todo el mundo, ya verás. La gente va a tener muchísima envidia. –Dijo Leo mientras sacaba su block de notas y empezaba a hacer garabatos de una silla con un mando remoto, un laser, ¿misiles?…Hefesto se asomó un poco para ver el proyecto de su hijo y se sintió orgulloso.

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus insoportables amigas –supongo que se habrían cansado de desplomar a los turistas -, tiro la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

-Hija de…su madre –dijo Thalia –como me la encuentre la ensarto con una flecha.

-Y yo te ayudo –dijo Annabeth.

-En momentos como este, es cuando realmete me aterrorizan. –Dijo Percy a sus amigos.

-Pues no la has visto en el futuro, ya verás –bufó Leo.

Percy trago duro mirando como hablaban, o más bien maldecían. Menuda le esperaba colega.

**-Vaya, mira quién está aquí. –Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranjas, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.**

-Pero, ¿cómo se atreve salir así a la calle? ¿Qué pasa, que no tiene vergüenza? –dijo una hija de Venus.

-No sé, hija pero ya te aseguro que no es una belleza. –Dijo su madre. Todas sus niñas y niños asintieron en aprobación con lo que había dicho su madre, menos claro esta Piper, que no dejaba de pensar en cuan era de superficial su madre y hermanos.

**Intente mantener la calma.**

-Difícil –se escucho por el lugar.

**El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces:Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio. **

-Si lo consigue, juro por la laguna Estigia que daré a cada semidiós aquí presente cincuenta dracmas. Confío en ti chico. –Dijo Hermes guiñándole el ojo.

-Tal vez no deberías confiar tanto. –Murmuró el oji-verde.

**Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quede en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente.**

-Creo que has perdido padre –dijo Chris estirando la mano para que le diera su dinero. –Ahuecando el ala.

-Hijo mío –dijo el dios de los ladrones refiriéndose a Percy –Me has fallado. Estoy muy decepcionado.

-¿Lo…siento? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con carita de niño bueno.

-Te perdono porque eres hijo mío, y porque vas a ser un tio muy atractivo al igual que tu padre. –Dijo el dios echando la cabeza para atrás, como si fuera importante.

Los semidioses pensaban que se iba a llevar una gran desilusión al saber que no era su hijo. Por otra parte estaban contestos porque gracias a su líder/pretor eran un poquito más ricos.

-Deja de llamarlo hijo, ni siquiera sabes si es tuyo –gruñó Poseidón malhumorado, encima sin saber el porqué.

-Sí, tío P.

**-¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

-Siempre tengo que ser yo.

-La mayoría de las veces lo eres sesos de alga.

-Puede…

**La señora Dodds se materializó a mi lado.**

_¿Materializó? –pensaron dioses y sus hijos.-Monstruo._

**Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

**-¿Has visto…?**

**-…el agua…**

**-…la ha arrastrado…**

-Aquí viene –dijo con pesar Percy, cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor.

La sala se quedó en silencio.

-¡Poseidón! ¡Mal nacido, rompiste el juramento! –bramó Zeus apuntándole con el rayo.

-Hermano, no seas hipócrita, tú tienes a dos hijos tuyos del futuro, así que… cierra el pico.

-Ahí tiene razón hermanito, siéntate y disfruta de la lectura. –Le dijo Hades tan tranquilo como su hermano, el dios de los mares.

-¡Ni hablar! –dijo Zeus lanzando el rayo hacia Percy, que cerró los ojos esperando el impacto mientras en la sala se oían ´´´no´´ a todo pulmón. Pero eso nunca paso, porque el rayo fue parado a escasos centímetros del pecho de Percy, que subía y bajaba muy rápido. El rayo fue detenido por una especia de luz verde que provenía del tridente de Poseidón.

-Como le toque un misero pelo de la cabeza de mi hijo –Dijo el dios en un tono bajo, ronco y frío –te aseguro de que no volveras a tener hijos y luego me encargare de tu propia existencia. ¿Clarito?

Zeus solo asintió con la cabeza, él era el rey, pero Poseidón fácilmente era el más poderoso y no había que cabrearle por nada del mundo.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupado Poseidón.

-Si… -contestó casi sin voz –pero si me quitas esto estaría mucho mejor.

El dios sonrió y le entrego el perno a su hermano advirtiéndole con la mirada que no hiciera nada de lo que se podía arrepentir más tarde.

-Atenea, sigue leyendo.

La diosa empezó a leer sin rechistar, nunca había visto a Poseidón tan enfadado, y no lo quería volver a ver en su vida divina. Pero antes de empezar se oyeron los quejidos de lamento de Apolo y Hermes, que estaban llorando porque Percy no era su hijo.

**No sabían de que hablaba, pero si sabía que me había vuelto a meter en un lío.**

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguro de que la pobrecita.**

-Pfff… si, sobretodo pobrecita.

**Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una nueva camiseta en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella levaba esperando todo el semestre.**

**-Y ahora, cariño…**

-Odio cuando me llamaba eso.

**-Lo sé –musité –Un mes borrando los libros de ejercicios.**

-¡Percy! –gritó totalmente escandalizado Hermes.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso no se hace. Regla número tres: nunca, y repito nunca adivines tu castigo.

-Lo cojo. No se preocupe nunca volverá a suceder… al menos desde este mismo instante.

-Así me gusta, no serás mi hijo pero como si lo fueras, ye voy a regañar igual.

-Hermes, es mi hijo no te pases. –Dijo Poseidón celoso.

-Claro, tío P.

-Hey, chico. Lo mismo va por mi ¿si? –dijo Apolo guiñándole un ojo.

-Apolo… -le advirtió el dios del mar.

-Sí, tío P.

**Pero no acerté.**

**-Ven conmigo –ordenó la mujer.**

**-¡Espere! –Intervino Grover –He sido yo, yo la e empujado.**

-Eres un buen amigo Grover –le dijo sonriendo Hestia.

-Gracias –dijo la cabra agachando la cabeza totalmente rojo.

**Me quede mirando, perplejo.**

-Y tanto, si cada vez que se acercaba a ti temblabas como una gelatina.

-Pues me pareció mi normal, ¡sabiendo lo que era!

-Está bien… pero tampoco te sulfures. Relaja la raja.

**No podía creer que intentara encubrirme.**

-Normal, era tu protector. –Dijo Clarisse.

-Eso… habría que discutirlo, porque no sabria yo quien protegía a quien. –Dijo Percy mirando a Grover divertido.

-Está bien reconozco que no estuve brillante. –Dijo Grover riendo.

-Menos mal que al menos lo reconoces.

**A Grover, la Sra, Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte.**

-Nunca mejor dicho.

**Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

-Gelatina –cantó Percy, lo que le genero una buena colleja de parte de su prima Thalia y una reprimenda de la rubia de que le dejara en paz.

**-Me parece que no, señor Underwood –replicó.**

**-Pero…**

**-Usted se queda aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación.**

**-No te preocupes –le dije –gracias por intentarlo.**

-Siempre, hermano.

**-Bien, cariño –ladró la profesora -. ¡En marcha!**

**Nancy dejo escapar una risita.**

-Estúpida…

**Yo le lancé la mirada de luego-te-asesino.**

-Esa mirada es enserio aterradora. No quieres estar al lado receptivo. –Dijo Nico, -Lo digo por experiencia.

Percy no decidió preguntar porque de segura eran cosas que habían pasado en el futuro.

-Si… y sobre todo cuando le gastamos una broma a Annabeth o a Kate… oh, ahí si que corre porque cuidado.

-Y por eso es mi hermanito –dijo una risueña hija de Deméter.

-Ni siquiera ahora nos deja acercarnos a ti –refunfuño un enojado Travis.

-Y… ¿Por qué será?

-Son pequeñas bromitas, nada más.

-Ya…

**Y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alta de la escalinata, , dándome prisas con gesto de impaciencia.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

**Suelo tener momento como ese, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido , y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara viendo el vacío atrás.**

-Tus descripciones son…interesantes –se auto interrumpió Atenea –por así decirlo.

**El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del TDHA: mi cerebro mal interpreta las cosas.**

-No estoy tan segura de eso. –Dijo Thalia con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Oh… genial, ahora pienso como tu cabeza de algas.

-Tampoco es tan malo, se me han ocurrido muchas ideas para vencer a los monstruos ¿no?

-Sí, ideas estúpidas, pero que nos han ayudado a ganar y sobrevivir, asi que con todo el pesar de mi corazón te voy a dar la razón.

-Vaya me siento realizado. –Finalizó la conversación Percy haciendo reír a los de la sala.

**Me dirigí hacia la Sra. Dodds.**

**A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre Brunner y yo, como si quisiese que este reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el profesor seguía inmerso en su lectura.**

-¡Quirón! –gritaron todos, menos Octavian y Hércules a demás de Zeus y Ares, que no les importaba lo que le pasase al enano.

-Lo siento, era un buen libro. –Se disculpo el centauro mirando hacia abajo con remordimiento.

-¿Qué libro era? –preguntó interesada Atenea.

-Madre, creo que no es el mejor momento como para hablar de eso ahora mismo. –Dijo Malcom, pero no sin respeto hacia su madre.

-Tienes razón, pero Quirón luego me dices el nombre. –El mencionado asintió con la cabeza.

**Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja volvió a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. Vale –pensé -. Me obligaran a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.**

Hermes con desaprobación, negó con la cabeza y chistó con la lengua al igual que sus hijos de ambos bandos.

**Pero al parecer ese no era el plan.**

**Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcance, estábamos otra vez en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

Hubo un gemido colectivo.

**Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados antes un frise de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera.**

En la sala ya no había un ambiente feliz y relajado sino uno muy tenso.

**Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo hubiera estado nervioso. Ya es bastante malo quedarse con un profesor a solas, no digamos con la . Había algo en la manera que miraba al friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

**-Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño –dijo.**

-Ese monstruo tiene una ligera obsesión con el cariño que me sta poniendo realmente enfermo. –Dijo Pollux.

_Cariño…_pensaron Hades y Nico, que al mismo se sorprendieron de que era Alecto por su ligera obsesión por los motes cariñosos. Se miraron el uno al otro para confirmarlo, y Hades miro a su hermano Poseidón con recelo por si acaso. Todos sabían que era demasiado de protector con sus hijos.

**Hice lo mas seguro y respondí:**

**-Sí, señora.**

-En este libro, me sorprende más y más cada vez. –Dijo Frank.

-¿Por qué muestras respeto por un monstruo pero no delante de los dioses…? a ver explícamelo por favor.

-Pues…porqué si me faltan al respeto, yo falto. Simple.

Zeus estaba gritando de cómo se atrevía a no tenerles respeto, pero como vio que nadie le hizo caso se sentó en el trono de morros.

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

**-¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? –Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

**Es una profesora –pensé nervioso -, así que no puede hacerme daño.**

**-Me…me esforzare más, señora –dije.**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

Los que no sabían la historia de la primera misión, miraron interrogantes a Zeus, pero este se encogió de hombros.

-A mi no me miréis, esto es el futuro ¿recordáis?

**-No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson –prosiguió ella-. Descubrirte era solo cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor.**

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores descubrieron el alijo ilegal de chuches que vendía en mi dormitorio.**

-¡Esa Percy! –gritaron los hijos de Hermes y Mercurio aplaudiéndolo y alavándolo.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hijo adoptado. Sigue así. Estoy orgulloso.

Poseidón miró mal a su sobrino. Era SU hijo, no de él. No le podían culpar por ser un padre cariñoso y sobreprotector.

-Y ¿cuánto sacabas Percy? –pregunto Apolo.

-El suficiente como para comprarle a mi madre un buen regalo.

Hera y Artemisa miraron estupefactas de que el niño le comprase algo a su madre y no a él. Estas diosas estaban empezando a gustar el niño. Era un buen hijo y al parecer se convertirá en un buen hombre que pone a los demás antes que él mismo.

**O quizá se había dado cuenta que había sacado la redacción de _Tom Sawyer_ de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún me harían leer el libro.**

-Pues es un buen libro –sentencio Atenea, mirando nuevamente como su hija reñía al engendro del mar y diciéndole que se lo iba a leer.

-Tranquila Anni, que en el futuro ya se lo ha leído. Le obligaste tú…con…una especie de recompensa. –Dijo Thalia.

-¿Qué recompensa? –dijo Annabeth con cautela.

-Una muy entretenida para vosotros. –Dijo Connor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué tipo de recompensa? –volvió a decir.

-Ah… crece y lo averiguaras. –Dijo Nico burlándose de ella.

Annabeth bufó enfadada y se recostó contra el sofá. Odiaba no saber las cosas.

**-¿Y bien? –insistió.**

**-Señora, yo no…**

**-Se te ha acabado el tiempo –siseó entre dientes.**

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos le comenzaron a brillar como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se le transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió convirtiéndose en alas coráceas…**

La sala se quedó es un silencio mortal. Los amigos más cercanos al héroe no sabían que se había enfrentado a aquel monstruo y al instante se volvieron preocupados incluyendo a Annabeth. Por otra parte Hades, movía su trono más lejos que el de su hermano poco a poco que miraba al frente y tenía la mandíbula tensa y un control férreo sobre el tridente.

-¿En serio hermano? ¿Una puta furia? –giró su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos de color noche de su hermano mayor. –Te aviso Hades, como le pase algo a _mi_ hijito –remarcó que era suyo por Apolo y Hermes –te repara lo mismo que Zeus. Considérate advertido.

-Sí, claro… -dijo en un susurro.

**Me quede estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana.**

-No jodas Sherlock, ¿creías que era un perro? –dijo Clarisse para intentar romper un poco el ambiente, pero no funciono. Todos estaban en este punto metidos en la historia.

**Era una criatura horripilante con ala de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llenos de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

-Perdón, sobrino –dijo sinceramente, el dios del inframundo.

-Está bien, te entiendo. Tenías tus razones.

Annabeth inconscientemente, iba acercándose más al pelinegro para verificar que se encontraba allí, junto a ella.

**Y las cosas aún se tornaron más extraños:**

-¿Más? –preguntaron todos.

**El Sr. Brunner que hasta hace un momento se encontraba fuera del museo, apareció y me lanzó un boli.**

-Pfff… ¿y que vas hacerle con con eso? ¿Le firmaras un autógrafo? –se burló Hércules chocando los cinco junto al augur.

-Pues puede hacer bastante daño. –Dijo Jason con voz fría dirigida a su hermano.

-Además –intervino Percy –no puede pintar.

Ese cambió de tema, por la espada, hizo reír a la gente.

**-¡Agárralo, Percy! –gritó.**

**La Sra. Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

Annabeth agarro el brazo del hijo de Poseidón con urgencia rogando que no le pasara nada.

**Con un gemido, la esquive y sentí rasgar el aire con sus garras al lado de mi oreja.**

Percy se rascó el oído ante la sensación de malestar. Esto iba a ser largo, si sentía cada cosa que le paso.

**Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo, lo destape y al instante se convirtió en una espada.**

Percy le saco el dedo medio al héroe del pasado y al augur, que gruñeron.

**Era la espada de bronce del Sr. Brunner, la que usaba en las competiciones.**

**La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

**Mis rodillas parecían gelatina, y mis manos temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

Percy empezó a temblar tal y como lo ponía en el libro, la rubia le agarró las manos e intentó que parara pero sería imposible, así que le intentaba dar apoyo.

-Nenaza –dijo Ares. Este fue sacudido por un pez viscoso que le había dado en todo el rostro, y se estaba quitando las escamas que se le habían quedado en la cara. –Ug… que asco…

-Pues no vuelvas a insultar a mi hijo.

**-¡Muere, cariño! –rugió, y voló directamente hacia a mí.**

**Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

-¿Cómo que instintivamente, Percy? –pregunto Katie.

-Pues… si ¿Cómo vosotros no? –todos negaron con la cabeza lentamente.

-Vaya, hacía mucho que no nacía un guerrero de naturaleza –dijo Afrodita –puede que en un futuro… seas muy interesante para mí, guapo. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y pasándose la lengua sensualmente por los labios gruesos y rosados por el brillo de labios.

Annabeth a su lado gruño a la diosa y apretó las uñas contra la carne de Percy, que al instante se quejo y le soltó rápidamente pero sin dejar de mirar mal a la diosa.

**La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó el cuerpo como si estuviera lleno de aire. ¡Chss! La Sra. Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

La sala entera se llenó de aplausos, felicitaciones y silbidos.

-¡Muy bien, hermanito! Así se hace –gritaron Teseo y Orión yendo a alzar a su pequeño nuevo hermano.

-Gracias a los dioses –suspiró Hades, más tranquilo. Así fue su hermano pequeño al saber que su hijo se encontraba sano y salvo.

Los héroes del pasado bajaron a su hermano con una sonrisa orgullosa y lo dejaron justo donde estaba antes,

-Ahora entiendo porque Alecto te odia tanto.

-Bueno, yo tampoco la tengo mucho aprecio que digamos.

**Estaba solo. Y en mi mano había un bolígrafo.**

-Es la estúpida Niebla –dijo Piper con enojo.

-Hey Pipes, tranquila, recuerda que ahora estamos juntos –dijo para después besarla suavemente en los labios lo que generó un grito de Afrodita y un ´´tierno´´ y ´´adorable´´ de las chicas.

**El Sr. Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

Los hermanos gemelos se sonrieron diabólicamente, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

**-**Ni lo soñéis Stolls –dijeron Katie y Miranda en sincronía. Se sonrieron mutuamente para después darles una colleja a los hermanos por haberlo siquiera pensado.

-Joo… -dijeron los dos haciendo un berrinche. Las chicas viendo esa carita no se resistieron y les besaron la mejilla, lo que provocó una sonrisa inmensa en los rostros de os chicos.

**¿Me había imaginado todo?**

-Más quisieras.

**Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar.**

**Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compiches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

**-Espero que la Sra. Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

-¿Quién? –preguntaron Poseidón, Teseo y Orión confusos, rascándose la nuca.

**-¿Quién? –pregunté.**

La sala se rió ante la coincidencia y los hijos de Poseidón junto a su padre se sonrieron orgullosos de pensar igual.

-De tal palo tal astilla. –Dijo Apolo entre risas.

**-Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

**Parpadeé. No teníamos a ninguna profesora llamada así. Le dije de que estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos blancos y darse la vuelta. Le pregunte a Grover sobre la Sra. Doods.**

**-¿Quién? –preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que quería tomarme el pelo.**

-Grover, cuando termine esto, vas con mis hijos para que te enseñen a mentir.-Dijo Hermes.

-Sí, señor.

-Chicos, si no va lo atrapáis y lo obligáis.

-Claro. –Contestaron felices los hijos de Hermes frotándose las manos, como si fueran malvado o algo. Grover trago duramente. _Madre mía _pensó.

**-No es gracioso, tío –le die -. Esto es grave.**

**Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**El Sr. Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nada. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

**-Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

-De momento vas bien Quirón, no la cagues. –Dijo Hermes ilusionado sentado en el borde del trono.

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera era consciente que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

**-Señor –dije -¿Dónde está la Sra. Dodds?**

**-¿Quién?**

**-La otra acompañante. La Sra. Dodds, la profesora de introducción al algebra.**

**Frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

-Aquí viene, venga Quirón hazme sentir orgulloso –dijo Hermes en su mundo mientras los demás sonreían a su coste.

**-Percy, no hay ninguna Sra. Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido una Sra. Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-¡Sí! ¡Muy bien, Quirón, estoy muy orgulloso de ti!

-Muy bien, y gracias a los dioses, ya hemos acabado este interminable y condenado capítulo –dijo Atenea pasando el libro a Poseidón.

-De nada –dijo Apolo.

-Vale… -le miro extraño -¿Continuamos?

-Si, empecemos. **2.-Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo, a ver si os gusta y comenten. ;)) Perdonen si tardo en actualizar pero últimamente estoy teniendo mucho exámenes y se me dificulta. Lo siento mucho. :((<strong>

**Las palabras en negrita y personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**2.-Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte. **–Leyó Poseidón.

Una vez leída la frase del título del nuevo capítulo paro al momento y miro a su hijo, el menor de los tres.

-No sé porqué, pero me da la sensación de que va a pasar algo malo, y me voy a arrepentir de leerlo.

-Bueno…esto…

-¿Sabes qué? –Le cortó a su hijo –yo voy a ir leyendo, y cuando me tenga que dar el infarto me lo da y listo. Sigamos.

**Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto.**

-Pfff… -bufó Piper nada femenino, a lo que su madre la fulminó con los ojos y esta la ignoró por completo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confuso Perseo ante el sonido de la chica.

-Pues que si antes le pasa de vez en cuando, ahora le pasan cada cinco horas, tres o cuatro cosas como mínimo.

-Oh…genial –dijo Percy tirando sus manos para cubrir su cara y dejarse caer en el respaldo del sofá.

-Vamos Percy, tampoco es para tanto. Nos hace el viaje interesante. –Dijo Frank encogiéndose de hombros.

**Aquella alucinación de veinticuatro horas al día, sietes días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Durante el resto del curso, parecía que el colegio entero quería jugármela. Los estudiantes estaban convencido de que la señorita Kerr –una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida.**

-¿Estaba buena? –pregunto un chico de Marte con gran interés, lo que al parecer a su padre le enorgulleció de alguna manera pensando que en un futuro su hijo sería un ganador, pero con su cara de cerdo lo más seguro es que no se comiera ni una rosca.

-Era…guapilla –dijo mirando de reojo a Annabeth, que había arrugado un poco la nariz, que lo hacía cada vez que no le gustaba algo que oía, lo que la hacía ver un poco (mucho) adorable para él. –Pero no era mi estilo.

-¿No te gustan las rubias? –pregunto ´´inocentemente´´ Katie. A la pregunta la hija de Atenea giró bruscamente para mirar al pelinegro atentamente. Este balbuceaba cosas sin sentido hasta que le interrumpió una diosa.

-Si no te gustan las rubias siempre te podrías fijar en las morenas –dijo Afrodita, cambiando su cabello rubio oscuro a un castaño clarito, guiñándole un ojo en el proceso.

-No…la verdad prefiero las rubias –contestó mirando hacia abajo divisando por el rabillo del ojos a una sonrojada Annabeth lanzando una gran sonrisa triunfal a Afrodita, que fruncía el ceño ante la negativa de Percy y volvió a su antiguo color de pelo.

Los demás se soltaban sonrisas por dos razones. La primera, los notables celos de Annabeth y un hijo de Poseidón que no percataba de nada y la otra el intento de coqueteo de Afrodita que era básicamente fallido, pero que molestaba considerablemente a Ares porque su ´´chica´´ no le hacía caso.

**Hasta que subió al autobús al final de la excursión –era nuestra profesora de introducción al algebra desde Navidad.**

**De vez en cuando sacaba la colación a la Sra. Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirando como si fuera un psicópata.**

-Entonces no fue muy difícil –dijo Will, a lo que asintieron todos o la mayoría.

-Vaya, me encanta el aprecio que le tienen hacia mi persona. Los tengo mucha estimación –dijo con total sarcasmo.

-Solace, déjale en paz, es tan adorable cuando tenía esa edad –dijo Rachel haciendo signos con sus manos como si le pellizcara los mofletes.

Percy se puso rojo ante la mención de adorable, nadie le había llamado así.

-Adorable tampoco, más bien normalito. –Repuso Annabeth tirando dagas con la mirada hacia la oráculo que solo la sonreía divertida. -¿De qué te ríes?

-Oh… de nada, de nada –dijo haciendo un dejo con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

El hijo de Poseidón se sintió un poco herido pero lo alejo de su mente, no tenía porqué sentirse así. Ella era su amiga y lo normal es que pensase eso, que era normalito, no adorable o guapo.

-¿En serio te parecía adorable en aquel entonces? –preguntó Will con deje de amargura en su voz.

-Sip y guapo, y la verdad como ahora que solo ha cambiado a mejor. –Respondió Rachel normal. Ella sabía que nunca iba a estar con el Héroe del Olimpo ya lo supero y ahora eran muy buenos amigos, sin segundas intenciones por parte de la pelirroja, pero no iba a dudar de que Percy realmente era guapo y adorable cuando hacía pucheros, cosa que nunca le podías negar si te pedía algo así.

-Ah… -dijo Will alejándose un poco de ella, con la desilusión pintada en su rostro, realmente atractivo. Esta acción la extraño y le preguntó que si se encontraba bien, y este solo asintió con la cabeza mientras prestaba atención a la lectura.

**Hasta el punto en casi acabé creyéndomelo: La señora Doods nunca había existido.**

-Has dicho casi –dijo Reyna al darse cuenta del error.

-Gracias por la evidencia pretora. –Se mofó Dakota.

-Seremos amigos Dak, pero sigo siendo tu pretora así que cuidadito. –Le advirtió apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Este trago duramente, sabía que las advertencias de Reyna no se deberían tomar en vano.

-Te apuesto diez dracmas a que es Grover. –Le reto Travis a su hermano.

-Vamos tío, todos aquí presentes sabemos que ha sido él.

-Aguafiestas… -murmuró por lo bajo mientras veía como Katie y Connor reían al ver su cara de indignación por no a ver aceptado la apuesta. Pero no por eso solo estaba así, también tenía esa cara porque el brazo de su hermano estaba alrededor de los hombros de su Katie…de Katie.

**Casi.**

**Grover no me podía engañar.**

-Si hubiera aceptado, ahora tu serias un poquito más rico…lástima.

-Sí, bueno que se le va hacer ¿verdad? –dijo Travis sonriéndole, aunque era más bien una mueca que otra cosa, y se volvió con rostro serio para seguir escuchando.

Los otros dos miraron confundidos. _¿Qué le pasa?_

**Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermes se encontraba, con su forma humana, de cuclillas enfrente de Grover mirándolo intensamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú –dijo apuntándole –cuando todo esto acabe, iras a mi cabaña para que te enseñen a mentir. No es una opción, es una orden.

-S-si… se-señor… -baló con nerviosismo.

-Grover iras de martes a sábado de once a una –le dijo Chris apuntándolo en una libreta.

-Claro –dijo totalmente no queriendo ir pero se lo había ordenado un dios y tenía que cumplir.

**Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

-Tú, y todos sesos de algas.

-Bueno tampoco miento tan mal eh…

-Por favor chico cabra –empezó Thalia –si el otro día te comiste una lata que tenía yo enfrente de mí y me dijiste que tú no habías sido que se lo había llevado un Pegaso… un pe-gas-o. ¿Explícame cómo, cómo se lo iba a llevar un Pegaso, eh? ¿Con las pezuñas? ¿Mm…?

-Tenía hambre… -murmuro.

-Ya ya, tenía hambre… tu siempre tienes hambre, pero no tienes porqué robarme o mejor dicho comerte _mí_ estúpida lata.

-Tranquila Thals, yo luego te compro otra –dijo Percy intentando calmar a su prima.

-Más te vale.

**Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

-Si no me lo dices, no me lo creo, Peter. –Dijo Dionisio sin dejar de mirar la revista de vinos.

-Vaya hermano –dijo Hefesto con un pequeño juguete que estaba montando en su regazo -¿tú escuchando? Me sorprende.

-No estoy escuchando, Hefario, no te confundas. –Dijo el dios del vino. Hefesto solo rodo los ojos ante el cambio del nombre, que cada vez le apodaba de forma distinta.

-Tú argumento tendría más fuerza si pusieras la revista al derecho y no al revés. –Dijo Atenea entre risas mientras veía a Dionisio rojo, y no por estar borracho, colocó la revista bien.

Toda la sala se reía ante la reacción, y Dionisio farfullaba por lo bajo cosas que ni entendía el mismo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando por culpa de su querida hermana nótese el sarcasmo por favor.

**No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar durante el día.**

-Tampoco es que pienses mucho. –Dijo Octavio con malicia.

Todos menos su ´´amigo´´ Hércules y Zeus lo miraron mal, iban a protestar pero los adelantó el insultado.

-Espera espera espera… -dijo con una mano en el corazón –ah…por tu comentario insultante me voy a ir a llorar al rincón de mi habitación y no salir en dos años. Y ¿sabes por qué? –Este negó con la cabeza –porqué me rompiste el corazón en mil pedazos. –Dijo haciendo muecas de dolor mientras se agarraba la camisa con desesperación, obviamente todo con dramatismo. Todos sus amigos, compañeros, hermano y dioses, incluido Dioniso, soltaron algunas risitas por el sarcasmo y teatro empleado por su líder.

-Imbécil… -soltó Hércules por burlarse de su ´´amigo´´, pero nadie le hizo caso cosa que le molestó.

**Pero por las noches las terribles visiones de la Sra. Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

-Siempre después de enfrentarte con tu primer monstruo pasa eso, luego te acostumbras. –Comentó Clarisse.

Todos asintieron a lo dicho. Pensaban en su primer monstruo y se estremecieron preocupando a sus padres.

**El clima empeoraba cada vez más, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo.**

-Ufff… pues eso es malo. Un Percy irritable es peor que diez huracanes seguidos. –Comentó Annabeth.

-Eso es bastante normal para los hijos de Poseidón –dijo Teseo.

-¿Porqué? –inquirió Chris.

-Porqué cuando un hijo de Poseidón es dulce, cariñoso…y más, es como ver el mar en estado de calma, es agradable, pero imagínate que el chico esta de malas pues pasa lo mismo con el océano, esta rabioso, peligroso, vamos, que mejor ni te acerques a él hasta que se tranquilice.-prosiguió Orión, y todos los demás tuvieron que aceptar porque era muy cierto lo que decía.

**Una noche de tormenta la ventana de mi habitación reventó.**

-Realmente me llevé un susto terrible. –Dijo Grover.

-Grover… -dijo con pesadez Nico –te asustas de los conejitos.

La sala intentaba aguantar la risa con la tos o carraspeando la garganta para no avergonzar más al pobre sátiro que menuda le estaban dando junto a su mejor amigo. Percy.

-¡Son malvados! –gritó haciendo que la sala estallara en carcajadas. –No le veo la gracia –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Anda G-man, déjalo. La estas embarrando y te vas a ahogar .-Dijo el pelinegro dándole unos toquecitos en el hombro en signo de apoyo.

**Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó solo a ochenta kilómetros de la academia.**

Poseidón y Zeus recibieron un buen golpe en la nuca por parte de su hermana Deméter, que los miraba amenazantemente.

-Volvéis a asustar a los niños de esa manera otra vez, y os aseguro que estaréis comiendo cereales hasta el día en que me muera.

-Pero…si tú no puedes morir –dijo el dios del mar estúpidamente mientras se a rascaba la nuca con fuerza para disminuir el dolor.

Todos pusieron los ojos ante la estúpida contestación y ya todos dedujeron de donde le venía el intelecto a Percy.

-Por eso hermano.

-Ah…

**Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico este año.**

-Porque estés enfadado no tienes por qué pagarlo con los humanos, ellos no tienen culpa alguna. –Le reprendió Hestia a Zeus, el cual bajo la cabeza avergonzado de sus actos.

**Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo.**

-La verdad, nunca te he visto así. –Comentó Frank.

-Tienes suerte, yo si lo he presenciado, y hazme caso cuando te digo esto hermano, no es bonito para nada. –Dijo Clarisse recordando el momento.

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Dakota queriendo saber más sobre su pretor o ex pretor…ya no sabía.

-Pues…digamos que nunca te metas con Annabeth delante de su cara.

-La defiende con uñas y dientes. –Dijo otro hijo de Ares sobándose la cara rememorando el puñetazo que le dio por haber insultado a la rubia.

-Y bueno es mi amiga, es lógico que la defienda.

-Yo me sé cuidar sola.

-Lo sé… -dijo con pesadez Percy, como si se lo hubiera dicho mil y una vez, cosa que por cierto era muy cierta.

**Mis notas bajaron de suficientes a muy deficientes.**

La rubia no perdió tiempo al oír la frase y le metió un gran zape a su mejor amigo.

**Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas.**

Artemisa y sus cazadoras miraron ceñudas a Percy, este al notar dichas miradas volteo la cabeza para observar a un grupo de chicas mirándole bastante cabreadas. Miedo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Pegaste a una chica? –le preguntó una cazadora desde el fondo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por los dioses! –gritó asombrado Percy por lo que acababan de pensar aquellas mujeres. –Yo nunca haría eso a una fémina. Era más bien una pelea verbal.

**Y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

-Por mí, estoy tan orgulloso de ti hijo mío –dijo Hermes quitándose una falsa lágrima de su ojo derecho manteniendo una mano en su pecho.

-¿Hijo tuyo? –Protestó Apolo –será mío. Percy, tú y yo y tus hermanos saldremos a ligar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Emmm… -fue incapaz de procesar palabra porque una cabreada Annabeth le miraba mal. Por detrás suyo su padre se materializó en forma humana y le aprisionó contra su pecho.

-Es MI hijo, y no os lo vais a llevar a ningún lado sin mi consentimiento.

-Pa-pa…n-no pue-puedo res-pi-pirar –dijo Percy intentando quitar los brazos de su padre sin éxito.

-Oh…perdón hijo. –Dijo soltándose de él y hiendo a su asiento no sin antes darle un beso en la coronilla pelinegra de su chiquillo. Los dioses miraban envidiosos a a el dios del mar, ellos eran incapaz de desafiar a Zeus.

Percy se estiro para poder coger el aire que había faltado por un momento. Se giró para comentar algo con Annabeth pero se la encontró mirando al frente y morruda.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

Bien…estaba claro que le pasaba de todo.

**Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté.**

-Uhh… -se oyó por toda la sala.

**Le llamé vejo ebrio.**

Los hijo de Atenea y dicha diosa empezaron a reír.

**No estaba seguro de lo que significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

-¿Enserio no lo sabías? –Preguntó Malcom. Percy solamente negó con la cabeza.

-Para los que quieran saberlo –comenzó la diosa de la sabiduría –solo tenéis que mirar a Dionisio. Eso es un viejo ebrio.

Ahora todos reían a costa de la vergüenza de Dionisio, pero se comportó como si no le importara.

**A la semana siguiente el director mandó una carta a mi madre.**

-Vaya hombre, que corta rollos. Lo siento por ti Percy. –Dijo uno de los hijos de Mercurio.

-No le des importancia…desconocido.

**Dándole así rango oficial: el próximo años no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

-Por favor, que castigo más cruel. –Ironizó Perseo. –Cómo si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer el crío.

-Tú me entiendes. –Dijo el hijo del dios del mar chocando los puños con su tocayo.

**Mejor –me dije –.Mejor.**

**Quería estar con mi madre en el pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side.**

-Lo que un buen hijo debe de hacer siempre. –Dijo Hera admirando un poco cada vez más al héroe.

-Justo, mira quien fue a abrir la boca. –Murmuró por la bajo Hefesto pero aun así fue oída por su madre quien hizo oídos sordos ante el comentario.

-Una pegunta Percy –dijo Artemisa -¿No preferistes ir a salir con tus amigos en vez de quedarte a ayudar a tu madre en casa? –la diosa tenía que buscar algo para odiarle. Tenía el criterio de que todos los hombre eran iguales.

-Yo en ese momento no tenía amigos, bueno si…Grover, pero aún así me hubiera quedado con ella, es la mejor persona del mundo y no la merezco.

La diosa de la luna se quedó sin palabras ante su respuesta. Muchas personas suspiraron ante lo tierno que era. Thalia le paso el brazo por los hombros para pegarle a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir lo orgullosa que estaba de su ´´hermanito´´. Annabeth a su lado dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa peo se recompuso rápidamente. Estaba enojada con él.

**Aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus partidas de póquer.**

Katie frunció el entrecejo.

-No sabía que Paul jugara.

-No es Paul. Él no sabe ni jugar al UNO.

Poseidón frunció el ceño ¿quién era Paul? ¿Estaba con Sally? ¿Su Sally? ¿y quién era el otro?

**No obstante, había cosas que echaría de menos en Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos.**

-Por los dioses niño, me encantas. –Dijo Deméter. –Quiero que sigas siendo amigo de mi hija, me caes muy bien sobrino.

-A ti no es a la única que le encanta ¿sabes? -Dijo Afrodita con coquetería, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar mientras le lanzaba al joven héroe miradas lascivas.

**Echaría de menos a Grover.**

-Eres un buen muchacho y muy dulce. –Dijo Hestia con una sonrisa cálida cosa que Percy correspondió.

**Que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro.**

-Tú también lo eres. –Dijo ofendida la media cabra.

**Me preocupaba como sobreviviría al año siguiente sin mí.**

-Lógicamente no estaría al próximo año.

-Pero yo no lo sabía.

-Pues…tienes razón.

-Pues claro que la tengo.

-Pues ya está.

-Pues eso.

**También echaría de menos las clases de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

-Te faltaba seguridad en ti mismo, Percy. –Dijo Quirón.

-Bueno yo creo que no era eso, simplemente que…no sé.

Katie hizo crecer un tomate y se lo tiró en la cara donde impacto sonoramente.

-¡Ay! ¡Katie! ¿Qué ha sido eso, se puede saber?

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Tú vales mucho y haces las cosas muy bien, sin ti… -bajó la voz –ninguno de nosotros hoy, estaría aquí presentes.

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes.**

Quejidos por toda la sala se oyeron, incluyendo algunos dioses.

**Y solo estudié para su asignatura.**

-Al menos estudiaste algo. –Le apoyó Orión.

-Sí, porque mi plan no hacer nada durante esa semana.

-Me siento satisfecho de que al menos lo intentaras con la mía. –Comentó Quirón.

-Desde que volvamos Percy, vamos a estudiar todo lo que no has estudiado hasta ahora –le regaño Annabeth aún sin mirarle.

-Pero…vale. –No había porque discutir con ella, total iba a ganar igualmente.

**No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí era una cuestión de vida o muerte.**

-Nunca mejor dicho. –Comentó alguien al fondo de la sala. Los demás solo le pudieron dar la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

**No sabía muy porqué, pero le empecé a creer.**

-Menos mal hermanito, buenos instintos. –Le felicitó Teseo.

A Percy le gustaba la sensación de tener hermano, le reconfortaba.

**La tarde antes mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que tire mi _Guía Cambridge de mitología griega _al otro lado del dormitorio.**

-Pero…¿será posible? –dijo indignada tu ya sabes quién –por hacer eso vas a coser las carcasas de los libros con uja e hilo- una vez dicho apareció el libro y Percy sin rechistar lo cogió y empezó a coser. Él sabía que mejor no hacer enfadar más a la diosa.

Todos en la sala se quedaron a sombrados por la mañana que tenía Percy a la hora de coser.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es que te manejas tan bien? –preguntó Miranda.

-Mi madre.

No dijo nada más, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía como para prestar atención y siguieron con la lectura.

**Las palabras saltaban por las páginas.**

-Odio esa sensación, es la peor del mundo. –Comentó un niño no más de 7 años.

**A dar vueltas en mi cabeza y a chirriar como si montaran en un patín. No había manera de recordar las diferencias entre Quirón o Caronte y entre Polidectes y Polideceus.**

-Hombre ahora por experiencia propia lo sabes, tanto verbal como físicamente. –Dijo Connor sin importancia lo que le valió un golpe de zanahoria de Miranda.

-¿Qué? –dijo un pálido Poseidón.

-Nada, nada siga leyendo por favor señor. –Dijo el gemelo.

**¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

-Ahora si puede, la verdad es que lo cogió muy rápido entonces. –Dijo Gwen. –

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa. Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»**

**Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

-¿Quizá por eso te valla así? –dijo Atenea.

-Hoy la tiene con mis hijos ¿verdad?

-Puede.

** Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas.**

-Pero no vallas Percy, mantén tu record. Eso luego muy difícilmente lo recuperaras. –Dijo Chris con lamentación.

-Y yo pensando que le podía cambiar… -murmuró por lo bajo Clarisse.

-Cariño, a los hombres es difícil cambiarlos pero es posible. –Le guiño el ojo. -¿Sabes como lo puedes hacer?

-Afrodita ni se te ocurra. Y tú –apuntó Ares a Chris –la tocas un pelo y te castro.

-¡Papa! –se podría decir que la hija del dios de la guerra estaba sorprendida, nunca la había tratado tan…sobreprotectoramente.

-Sigamos –gruño sin apartar la mirada del chico de Hermes que había puesto distancia entre él y su hija. Bien.

** Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen.**

-No seas tan pesimista. –Dijo Nico.

-Mira quien hablo. –Contestó Thalia.

-Perdóneme doña Sonrisas. –Dijo Nico levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a su prima para hacerle una reverencia en modo de mofa y luego volver a su asiento.

-Cuidadito, no te pases.

** No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

**—... preocupado por Percy, señor.**

-Y a estas alturas, ¿quién no lo está? –la mayoría asintió con la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

Los semidioses del pasado preocupados por su hermano/primo pequeño preguntaron:

-¿Es tan malo?

-Si –respondió alguien entre la multitud a secas.

Percy en su asiento se encontraba blanco como el papel. Había volado de un volcán, ¿cuán peor podía ser? Hombre siempre se saaba algo bueno de cada situación, por ejemplo en esa…el beso de Annabeth. Ante ese pensamiento se puso colorado. La voz de Hércules interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Tampoco debe de ser para tanto. Yo si que tuve peligros y mira, sigo vivo.

-Porque eres un dios –dijo Annabeth –menor… -termino con una sonrisa, cosa que molestó mucho a Hércules. Él era un dios y punto.

**Me quedé inmóvil.**

**No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas.**

-Si claro primo, te recuerdo aquella vez en el campamento con las tiendas… -Nico fue interrumpido por Percy.

-Bueno, que tú también estabas allí, y solo fui por tú ya sabes qué. Y no digas nada. –Le amenazó con el dedo.

-No, si yo no voy a decir nada, ya saldrá en los libros. –Termino el niño con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Mierda…

La sala se quedo callada y confusa ante la conversación.

-Me e perdido… -le dijo Rachel a Will.

-Pues pídele a Percy que te lo explique. –Dijo el ´´surfista´´ aún celoso por el comentario de su amiga pelirroja sobre Percy.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada y ¿a ti?

-Nada…

-Arreglado, sigamos.

** Pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

-Ahí tienes un punto. –Comentó Jason.

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

-Venga Jackson, no la cagues ahora. –Dijo Leo, sentado a las orillas del sillón. Básicamente así estaban todos los hijos de Hermes, incluyéndolo, atentos a lo que sucedía.

**—... solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también...**

**—Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.**

-Pfff…si ya, gracias a los dioses que no lo hizo. –Dijo Miranda, cosa que sorprendió a Connor. Ella casi nunca participaba. Giró su rostro para mirar el suyo y le guiño un ojo, cosa que hizo que la pobre se ruborizada hasta las raíces.

-¡Oye! Tampoco estoy tan mal… -dijo indignado.

-Pues claro que no, rufián roba corazones. –Volvió a coquetear Afrodita, lo que hacía incómodo al pobre chico.

-Afrodita. –Advirtió Ares.

-¿Qué? –dijo molesta.

-Basta. –No podía estar más celoso.

-Porque tú lo digas. No eres nada mío.

-Está bien. –El dios estaba dolido, él si sentía cosas por ella. Muy bien iba a jugar al mismo juego que ella, a ver qué tal le parece.

**—Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano...**

**—Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

-Él aún siga disfrutándola. –Dijo Annabeth menos enfadada, pero aún lo seguía.

Percy al ver que le había vuelto a hablar la abrazó por los hombros y la plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Oye, no te me enfades eh…

-No… -dijo totalmente colorada. Vaya día parecíamos todos unos tomates. Nunca la había echo algo así…y la gusto. Mucho._ Que lo vuelva a hacer…por favor._

**—Señor, él la vio...**

**—Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—.**

-Tampoco tengo tanta.

-Te sorprenderías, hijo. –Le dijo Quirón.

** La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.**

**—Señor, yo... no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

-Tu no fallastes Grover.

La medió cabra bajo la cabeza ante el recuerdo. Thalia al ver esto se levantó y fue a darle un abrazo y le dijo:

-Si vuelvo a oír eso en el libro, te electrocuto.

-Bueno chicos, alguien pidió cabra al punto de rayo carbonizada. –Dijo Grover ganándose las risitas de algunos. La cazadora le dio el último abrazo y se fue a sentar.

**—No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño...**

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo. **

-¡No! –gritaro a coro los hijos de Hermes más Leo obviamente, sobresatando a todos los presentes.

-¿Pero qué os pasa? –Gritó Dionisio enfadado porque le hicieron derramar su copa de vino encima de él. No había otro sitio…leñe.

-¡Qué lo dejo caer, Dio! –gritó indignado Hermes. –Más vale que lo aregles o te castigaré jovencito.

-Uhhh…Percy yo haría caso a papa, hermano. –Le advirtió Travis.

-No es tu hermano es mi hermano e hijo de Poseidón no de Hermes. Así que basta. –Dijo Orión.

-Y a ver con quien pasa más tiempo ¿eh? Listillo. –Contratacó Connor.

-Conmigo y ahora basta de discusiones y sigamos. –Sentenció Katie.

Orión y Teseo fulminaron a Travis y Connor y lo mismo pasaba al revés. Para cada uno de ellos Percy era su hermano y punto y san se acabó.

**El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

-Bien Percy –le felicitó con orgullo Leo.

-Gracias. –dijo un sonríete pelinegro. -¿Qué te parece si luego vamos a pedir ´´prestado´´ gominolas?

-¡Si!

-¡Yo también me apunto! –gritaron los ladrones de la sala.

**Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

-¡Esa! No dejes que te pillen.

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

-Ughh… -dijo una chica entre la multitud.

-¿Qué dijistes? –preguntó la diosa del amor con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ughh…?

-¿Porqué?

-¿Porqué esta sudando?

-Pues para su información señorita, no hay cosa más sexy que un hombre sudando y sobretodo cuando es alto y musculoso a pero es más erótico cuando esta encima de ti y...

-¡Basta Afrodita! Ay niños por los dioses. –Dijo Artemisa totalmente incrédula.

-¿Sabeis? Me estoy confundiendo de que va el libro de aventuras o de sexo? –dijo Apolo arriscándose con un dedo un lado de la cabeza totalmente confundido.

-Yo tampoco lo se sobrino. –Dijo su tio Hades.

-Por un momento pensé que estábamos en las 50 sombras de Grey.

-¿Bueno podemos seguir por favor? –Dijo Hestia totalmente avergonzada por la conversación.

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

**—Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

**—Los míos tampoco... —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado...**

**—Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

-Pero no se lo recuerdes Quiron. –Dijo Piper.

**—No me lo recuerde.**

Leo y los hermanos Stoll se rieron ante la coincidencia.

-Piensas como una cabra –se mofaron de ella.

-Mejor que pensar como vosotros.

-¡Quemados! –gritaron Percy y Grover a la par que chocaban los puños con la hija de Afrodita.

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad.**

-Muy bien chico, siempre hay que estar seguros antes de salir. Hay futuro para ti en el clan.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –preguntó totalmente ilusionado.

-Yo ya te buscaré, no te preocupes.

-Cuidado con mi hijo Hermes, no te lo repito más.

-Si si, ya ya, relaja la raja tío P

** Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

**—Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**

-Que pregunta más tonta chico cabra. –le dijo Thalia.

-Oye, solo le pregunté como buen amigo que soy.

**No respondí.**

**—Tienes un aspecto horrible.—Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

-El nunca tiene aspecto horrible. –Se le escapó Annabeth y automáticamente se tapo la boca con las manos en forma de sellado.

La sala la miro sonriendo, bueno más el lado griego que otra cosa. Percy a su lado estaba sorprendido y tenía una sonrisa fugaz.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Yo? Nada ¿y tú?

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-Pues no te creo. –la apunto con el dedo y empezó a cantar. –Mentirosa.

-¡No miento! Siga por favor.

Atenea fruncia el ceño. No le gustaba que su niñita pensara tanto en el engendro del mar.

**—Sólo estoy... cansado.**

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

-No ví tu expresión, pero desde luego sentí lo que te ocurría y era…un popurrí.

-Si estaba un poco alborotado en ese momento.

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

-Y desde luego que lo estabas. –Dijo Will ya un poco más relejado y más cerca del oráculo. La cual se alejo de él con el ceño fruncido por el cambio de humor.

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín.**

-Madre del amor hermoso. ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar todo eso cabeza de algas? –Dijo Thalia totalmente conmocionada.

-Creeme que aún no lo sé.

** Colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

**—Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es... lo mejor.**

-Quirón eso es insensibilidad y lo demás son tonterías.

-Lo siento mucho Percy, no era esa mi intención muchacho.

-No te preocupes, ahora lo sé.

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

-Estúpida –murmuró entre dientes Annabeth totalmente cabreada.

La risa de Grover rompió todo el ambiente haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran sobre él.

-¿De qué te ries? –Pregunto Clarisse.

-De que Nancy y todas las niñas de clase, estaban locamente enamoradas de Percy.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó el aludido siguiéndole de un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, recordando a Nancy. –Pero si todas me trataban horrible.

-¿Y cómo crees que algunas chicas expresan sus sentimientos?

-Como… -Empezó Thalia.

-An… -siguió Nico.

-nbe… -continuo Katie.

-th… -finalizaron los Stoll.

-¡Mentira! ¡A mí no me gusta! –dijo levantándose de un salto y gritanoselo a todo el mundo.

Percy bajo la cabeza. El era un tonto, pues claro que no le gustaba y ese beso solo fue para la buena suerte. Estúpido.

-Continuemos. –dijo en bajo y en un tono frío que daba significado a que ya estaba cansado. Al ver esto Annabeth se sentó a su lado apoyando su mano en su muñeca pero fue rápidamente apartada.

-Percy, yo…

-Lo entiendo. Sigue leyendo papa.

**—Vale, señor —murmuré.**

**—Lo que quiero decir es que...—Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

-Lo está arreglando . –Dijo Hazel con voz tímida.

-Querida, llámame solo Quirón. –Dijo el viejo centauro a lo que Hazel le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

**Me escocían las mejillas.**

-Qué debilucho. –Comentó Ares.

-Bueno pues ya verá más adelante y a ver quién es el debilucho. –Estaba de malhumor y se lo notaba por eso nadie le contestó nada, ni siquiera su padre o hermanos.

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

-Lo siento tanto Percy.. –pero fue interrumpido.

-En serio Quirón, no te hagas la cabeza esta todo bien –dijo cansado, solo quería volver a casa pero al parecer había bastantes libros.

A los campametos no les gustó ver a su líder y pretor así, tenían que hacer algo para que se contentara y eso tenía una sencilla respuesta: Annabeth.

**—Vale —le dije temblando.**

**—No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que... no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por...**

**—Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

**—Percy...**

**Pero ya me había ido.**

-¿Eres muy sensible eh cariño? –dijo aunque extrañamente no lo creais, Hera. .Cosa que sorprendió a muchos.

-Me lo han dicho muchas personas…así que debe de ser cierto.

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

**Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

-¿Qué lo digas de tu padre? Lo entiendo –empezó Hades –pero ¿yo? Es lo mejor de lo mejor que vas a encontrar en tuvida…y bueno en tu muerte también.

Eso le consiguió una pequeña sonrisa a su sobrino.

-No me refería a eso, sino mas bien mi padrastra Mcporky.

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad.**

-Al menos son atentos. –Dijo Hestia.

** Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

-¿Porqúe ibas a pasar tu tiempo libre de vacaciones ocupado haciendo esas cosas? Eres un niño. –Dijo Atenea sorprendida del crío. A su edad además de estudiar tenían que jugar no trabajar.

-En mi casa necesitábamos el dinero, así que ayudaba en mi madre en todo lo que podía. Teníamos que subsistir de alguna manera.

Los presentes que conocían bien al héroe se quedaron sorprendidos. No sabían eso a cerca de Percy.

**—Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

-Retiro lo dicho. –Se retracto la diosa del hogar.

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

-Acosador. –Canturrearon Teseo, Perseo y Orión a lo que Hércules los observaba con asco.

-¡No era un acosador!

-Por supuesto que no… -empezó Poseidón –solo una persona que sigue a otra persona hasta los baños. Y no me digas que no lo has hecho.

-Fue por seguridad… -murmuró por lo bajín Grover.

**Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

**Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

**—¿Buscas Benévolas?**

Percy viendo la mala mirada que le estaba hechando su amigo se disculpo lo antes posible con una linada sonrisa puesta en su cara y con ojitos de foca. Así no se podía enfadar con él. Por todos los dioses.

**Grover casi pega un brinco.**

**—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?**

**Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

**Le tembló un párpado.**

**—¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

**—Oh... no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

-Si lo único que le falto escuchar fue el: Hola Quirón, ¿todo bien? Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa preocupante.

-¿Qué pena habértelo perdido verdad, Percy? –le dijo Connor.

-Si, no veas…una pena que me aplasta el corazón.

La sala rió ante el sarcasmo extraño del muchacho.

-Bueno todo muy gracioso pero no vuelvas nunca a decir un delito que hallas hecho, ¿entendido? –dijo Hermes. Percy asintió con la cabeza.

**—Mira, Percy...—Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas...**

**—Grover...**

**—Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y...**

**—Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

-Seguramente morirías de frío en la calle. –Dijo Annabeth.

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

**—Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardián**

**Colina Mestiza**

**Long Island, Nueva York**

**(800) 009-0009**

-¿Por qué os ponen ese tipo de letra? –preguntó Demeter con el ceño fruncido.

-Al director le gusta vernos sufrir. –Contestó una de sus hijas.

-¿Y quién es ese dicho director?

-Seguramente salga en el libro. –Intervino Pollux ayudadndo a la chica porque no sabía como responderle.

**—¿Qué es colina mes...?**

**—¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi... dirección estival.**

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

-Ojala fuese rico. Ayudaría a muchas organizaciones a favor de la naturaleza y…

-Por favor siga ón –rogo Chris –o si no nos tiraremos aquí hasta mañana. Y va en serio.

**—Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como... a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

**Asintió.**

**—O por si me necesitas.**

**—¿Por qué iba a necesitarte? **

-¡Percy! –se escandalizo Hazel ante el tono que uso. –No se trata así a los amigos.

-Lo siento, pero no pretendía sonar de ese modo.

**Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

-Bueno… -dieron Hazel y las diosas.

**Grover tragó saliva.**

**—Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo... bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera.**

-¿En serio? No lo sabía…perdón por eso…fui un mal… -no le siguió continuar.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir ¿vale? No quiero oír mas eso.

Artemisa y las cazadoras ya habían decidido. Percy Jackson era diferente y lo respetaban…de momento.

** Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

-Lo soy…o lo era en aquel entonces.

**—Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

**Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches.**

-Mmmm…Deméter y Artemisa, os importaría después de todo estó acompañarme ¿a limpiar todo ese desastre?

-Ningún problema –respondieron ambas. Estas dos mujeres adoraban a su hermano/tío quedaban muy pocos como él. Por suerte su hijo Percy había recogido bastante de él.

** En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

El aliento de los dioses se les quedaron en las gargantas y no podían pasar de ahí.

-No pueden ser… -dijo Poseidón mirando a su hijo. –Dime que no…

-Lo siento padre… -dijo agachando la cabeza.

Con temblor en la voz siguió leyendo a duras penas mientras el resto de los dioses miraban con pena al niño y los semidioses miraban interrogantes.

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

-Las parcas… -susurró una hija de Atenea.

-Percy. –Susurro Annabeth a su lado con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. –Dime que no…

-Perdón Annabeth.

-Pe-pero… no puede ser. Tu no Percy…-en este momento lagrimás corrían por su cara mientras tenía la mirada fija en Percy que no levantaba cabeza. A su lado Thalia y Katie habían tomado palabra.

-¡¿Por qué, no nos lo contaste?! –gritarón ambas, totalmente preocupadas.

-Por eso mismo por qué os pondríais así y ahora por favor continuemos.

**Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

-No, por los dioses –dijeron sus hermanos y su tocayo. Era muy joven.

-Dejarle y que se muera, así no da la tabarra. –Dijo Octavian cosa que aprobó Hércules quería más protagonismo.

-Total, no sirve ni para limpiar retretes.

Nadie les hizo caso porque no valían la pena malgastar saliva en su persona.

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

**—¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye...**

**—Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

**—Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

-No es momento de chistes Percy –dijeron por el medio del salón.

**—No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora.**

**Grover contuvo el aliento.**

**—Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

**—¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

-Sube al puto autobús Perseo –se autointerrumpió Poseidón. Estaba llegando al punto máximo para que le diera un infarto.

**—¡Vamos! —Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-Ughhh….tan terco como tu madre.

-Y estoy orgulloso de ello. –Dijo con una sonrisa pero no liberó el mal ambiente.

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico.**

Se oyeron sollozos por todo el salón. El héroe del Olimpo se sentía terrible porque todo eso lo había formado él. Imbécil, no haces más que preocupar a todo el mundo.

A su la do Annabeth intentaba llorar en silencio pero no podía…a su Percy…a su mejor amigo…le habían cortado la cadena los destinos. Sintió unos brazos en la cadera que la acercaban a un cuerpo. Enseguida enterró la cara en el cuello de esa persona y supo que era Percy por su olor característico a mar. Eso no funcionó, hizo que llorara más fuerte. Al otro lado d Percy se encontraba Thalia y más o enos estaba en la misma posición que la rubia y al otro lado se encontraba Nico tocando suavemente la espalda de su prima para reconfortarla.

Katie , Rachel y Piper no estaban mejor ya que cada una estaba en los brazos de Travis, Will y Jason. A Clarisse se le derramaban las lágrimas pero no iba a acurrucarse en nadie no quería parecer más débil.

** Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla.**

Eso hizo soltar un par de risillas ahogadas por el llanto.

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

**Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

**—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

-A buenas horas, no te jode. –Gritaron básicamente todos menos ya sabéis quién.

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

**—Grover.**

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

**—Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

**—¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

**—Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

**—La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era.**

**Era otra cosa, algo como... más antiguo.**

**—¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

**—Sí. ¿Por qué?**

**—Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

**—Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

**—¿Qué última vez?**

**—Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

**—Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

**—Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

**—¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

**—Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó... ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

-¿Sabes engendro del mar? –dijo Atenea esperando captar la atención de Percy, cosa que sucedió. –No desaproveches el don de la intuición, puede salvarte la vida en innumerables ocasiones la vida.

Percy asintió y siguió tranquilizando a Annabeth y a Thalia.

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

-Bueno…toma Apolo sigue tú. –le paso el libro al dios del sol.

-Claro tio P.

-Pero antes –dijo el dios del mar, señalando con un dedo me voy a desmayar un ratito.

…

**3.-Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les gustase este capítulo y perdónenme por la tardanza, ya se que no tengo disculpa pero este mes he estado muy ajetreada con exámenes y demás. Prometo seguir subiendo más seguido o almenos intentarlo. Comenten a ver que les va pareciendo. He leído todos los comentarios y quiero dar las gracias por vuestro apoyo lo valoro mucho y puede que coga alguna que otras idea. Besos y nos leemos ;)) <strong>


End file.
